Team Evershade Valley: Take Two
by Candela Monsoon
Summary: (Co written with Obsidian Champion) After surviving 5th Grade in Mushroom Central Elementary, the gang will face 6th Grade on a new school called Evershade Academy. With Honey Queen as the owner/principal of the school, they'll will have the craziest Middle School life they can ever imagine. (Remake of my 2015 version) Chapter 7 is now up! (SYOC Closed, Cover art by me)
1. In the Middle of the Mist

**JustTheClassicalGirl: AAAAND welcome to the new-and-improved version of Team Evershade Valley!**

 **GoldenKnight8: Remember when we mentioned that the first chapter won't have a lot of changes? Well, there IS gonna be a few changes actually... Also, we're NOT publishing the other chapters at the same time. Apologies...**

 **JustTheClassicalGirl:** **Mario and the gang are all 11 to 12 years old, with the exceptions of Honey Queen, Toadsworth, Bowser, Wiggler, Plessie and the other school staff in this story. This is rated T for genre mix which there will be more than 1 genre in use.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

 _Team Evershade Valley Introduction_

 _Chapter 1: In The Middle Of The Mist_

 **THE END...**

...

...

...

...

...

"This book is lame!" Toadsworth sighed as he shoved the book entitled "All Of Us Didn't Make It" on the side. Honey Queen was busy arguing loudly with another person on the phone.

They were at a bus to Evershade Valley. Fireworks were really loud because it is New Year, but they decided to stay away from the noises of Mushroom Kingdom and head for their destination. Honey Queen then hung up her phone and glanced at Toadsworth, who was sitting next to her.

"Say Toadsworth, do you have everything we need for the school?"

"Yes, Madame. We have the papers, a pen, the 15,000,000 golden coins, and a flashlight since it's gonna be dark." Toadsworth answered, getting everything out of his backpack.

The bus suddenly stop, and Honey Queen and Toadsworth hit the seats in front of them. Luckily, none of the stuff fell out of Toadsworth's backpack.

"Be careful with that. Otherwise, this'll never happen again." Honey Queen scolded him.

"Yes, Madame."

They both exited the bus, and looked around the place. Everything looked peaceful, all five mansions are not yet abandoned at this time, well, at least there were some lights on. Every single tree was decorated with festival lights and were lit up. The night skies above them were covered with lots of shining stars, and the ground below them was only covered with a bit of snow.

But they were looking for the man who was selling the lot.

They saw a tall man in a trench coat about three blocks away from them. Honey Queen and Toadsworth rushed to him.

"Oh, I've been expecting you. So you have all the requirements?" the man asked and had his hand out to receive the money. A dagger nearly fell from his sleeve but he tucked it quickly so no one noticed it. Unfortunately...

"How cliche." Toadsworth smirked when he saw the dagger.

"What? Oh yes, sir." Honey Queen said. She was going to give the 15,000,000 golden coins to him, but unfortunately, she forget to step up in the sidewalk so when she stepped forward, the tip of her high heels hit the sidewalk pavement and she fell flat on her face. Toadsworth saw this and got his camera out.

"SHITTY SHIT SHIT!" Honey Queen cursed herself. Toadsworth quickly got his camera out and snapped a picture, but Honey Queen noticed this and got up. "What are you gonna do? Post it on HeadBook?"

"It's called FaceBook, Madame." Toadsworth said. "And no, I won't."

"I call it HeadBook since the face is part of the head! Duh!" Honey Queen snapped at him girlishly.

"May I receive the payment now?!" the man in the trench coat asked, (and yelled) in front of them.

"Oh, sorry." Honey Queen said gave him the payment.

After that, they started to head home. They'll come back the next day to start building the school.

* * *

 _January 1, 9:00 AM_

Toadsworth and Honey Queen were back at Evershade Valley. This time though, they had lots of construction workers with them. They were all standing there, thinking of where to start.

Everything looked different than last night. The skies above them were dull and gray instead of sky blue. The snow below them started to melt up. Although, they're in the eastern part of Mushroom Kingdom after all.

"Okay! Let's start with the gates!" the boss yelled. Everyone started to pitch in and start to build the gates.

The boss read the blueprint. The area in the gates needs to be really wide on both sides. There will be a fountain in the middle, plus the stone path with be surrounded by flowers. Wow, Honey Queen must've been thinking about this thoroughly.

After about 30 minutes, the gates were completely finished. The gates were gold, and they're the pointy-type on the tip. But the bottom parties of the gates were made out of bricks but they painted it gold.

Then after 30 more minutes, they finished the fountain which was in a large circle shape. The stone sidewalk enters from the gates, surrounds the fountain, and into the unfinished building. Flowered surrounding it were marigolds, daisies, chrysanthemums, and roses. There were also four trees on each corner, and they were filled with cherry blossoms, even though Spring hasn't come up yet.

After 5 hours, the building was finished. The work was quick since there were about a hundred construction workers. The school building was made out of bricks, painted in a gold-ish yellow-ish color. It looked about four or five floors high. There was also the name of the school in golden letters. It read Evershade Middle School Academy. Why was it named like that? Well, the school is really expensive after all. The inside though won't be finished until February. And schools starts on September.

"Well, then everything's done, Madame Honey Queen! I guess we'll start with the inside tomorrow. Am I right?" the boss said.

"Hm, okay I think that's enough. It's already 3:00 in the afternoon and I'm pretty sure you have lots of work to do." Honey Queen replied. Toadsworth nodded in agreement. "We won't be here tomorrow so we'll leave the job with you. However, I expect by February 1st, everything is set up even the auditorium."

"There's an auditorium?" Toadsworth asked excitedly. Honey Queen nodded in response.

After the short break, everyone then went home exactly 4:00 PM, all eager to come back to work. They are a hundred after all.

* * *

 **JustTheClassicalGirl: IMPORTANT NOTE: Those who've already submitted an OC in the Original Version, please re-submit using the form below because THERE IS A POSSIBILITY that the Original Version will be deleted. For those who haven't submit one, feel free to! (4 OCS per user)**

 **GoldenKnight8: Ya, what she said!**

 **JustTheClassicalGirl: Shut up...**

 **GoldenKnight8: Here is the new form!**

 ***Name (First and last name):**

 **Nickname:**

 ***Age (Must be 11 or 12. They will grow throughout the story):**

 ***Birthday (No need to put the year):**

 ***Race:**

 ***Appearance:**

 ***School Attire:**

 ***Activity Attire:**

 **Sleepwear:**

 ***Formal Attire (For special ocassions):**

 ***Do they live near or far Evershade Valley? (If far, they will have a dorm in the school):**

 ***Best Friends (Can be a Mario character or an OC):**

 ***Enemies (Can be a Mario character or an OC):**

 **Love Interest (Can be a Mario character or an OC):**

 **Type of style (Their main personalities):**

 ***Dream (put it in a quote-like way): Ex. "My dream is to become a superstar!"**

 ***Personality:**

 ***How did they ended up in Evershade Academy? (This will take effect later on):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 ***Fears:**

 ***Optional Classes/Clubs:**

 _ **For Optional Classes/Clubs, you can choose from the following: (Maximum 5, Minimum 0)**_

 _ **-Swimming**_

 _ **-Superstrikers/Soccer**_

 _ **-Basketball (In Mario Hoops, Peach, Daisy, Birdo, etc. are playable so girls are allowed)**_

 _ **-Football**_

 _ **-Cooking/Baking**_

 _ **-Survival/Team Camp**_

 _ **-Stage Crew**_

 _ **-Drama/Filming**_

 _ **-Hockey**_

 _ **-Tennis OR Badminton (Only one of these two)**_

 _ **-Baseball**_

 _ **-School Paper Organization**_

 _ **-Cheerleading/Gymnastics**_

 _ **-Gardening/Green Thumb**_

 _ **-Dancing OR Singing (Only one of these two)**_

 **GoldenKnight8: So that's it! Aside from OCs, reviews, faves, follows, criticsm, and all that jazz is appreciated. The gang and the submitted OCS will appear next Chapter!**

 **JustTheClassicalGirl: See you next time for real now!**


	2. We're On Our Way! Sort Of

_**Recap from:**_

 _ **In The Middle Of The Mist**_

 _Exactly on New Year's Eve, Honey Queen and Toadsworth went to Evershade Valley to get started on one of Honey Queen's biggest dreams, building Evershade Academy and making it a success. It all starts when they purchased the land from a man in a trench coat and having over a hundred workers to build it. In February 1, they registered it as a government-supported school (Honey Queen is pretty famous!) and declared that day would be the school's foundation day._

 _ **(Note: That last bit never happened last chapter, it will happen as a flashback in the school's foundation day)**_

* * *

 **JustTheClassicalGirl: Hi! Welcome one and all to Chapter 2 of Team Evershade Valley! I'm-**

 **GoldenKnight8: Everyone knows who you are...**

 **JustTheClassicalGirl: Well not everyone! Anyways, thank you to NeoWolfe (AKA wolfGirl601), MarioTale1995 and TheDisneyFan365 (AKA TCKing12) for submitting/resubmitting your OCS and faving/following this story! They will appear in this chapter, just to give you a heads-up. Also, thank you to Avie-x for reviewing and following. Thank you also to those who are reading. You guys are awesome! This remake already had over 50 views just from the first chapter, which is a good start!**

 **GoldenKnight8: And I lost my account. Or I forgot the password to it... Sucks...**

 _ **NOTE: We are planning to write a Q &A story called 'Team Evershade Valley: Ask The School Staff!'. It is based on TEV (as you can tell from the title), starring the school staff. (Awkward, right?) So we're wondering if we should give it a go or not. Let us know in the reviews!**_

 ** _RULES FOR THE Q &A STORY: Basically, in that story, anyone can ask questions regarding on the main story, their opinions on their students (You'll know who their students are at the bottom of this chapter), or even anything! You can also dare them to do stuff!_**

 **JustTheClassicalGirl: You're done blabberin' now?**

 **GoldenKnight8: Yeah?... Anywho disclaimer is at the bottom. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _Team Evershade Valley_

 _The First Team In The Valley_

 _Chapter 2: We're On Our Way! Sort Of..._

 _September 1 - 6:00 AM_

It was a busy morning for the gang. They all woke up early so they would not miss their first day of school. Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Peach and Daisy were all waiting in the bus stop along the border of Mushroom Kingdom and Evershade Valley. They were all wearing their backpacks and had on whatever outfit that makes them feel comfortable.

"When's the freakin' bus gonna be here? Last time I checked, Mr. Plessie or whatever the bus driver's name is, said that we should be here before six o'clock cuz' that's when the bus will arrive!" Wario grumbled.

"Be patient, Wario. I mean at least we didn't have to wait for two hours unlike last year." Waluigi said to his impatient brother.

"He's right, I mean what if we have to wait for two hours again?" Luigi sighed.

"I'm just gonna sit in that bench over there." Peach said as she headed for the bench that she was talking about. Daisy followed her.

"Hey, look! It's the bus!" Mario cheered.

"Aw man! I just sat on the bench and now I'm gonna stand already!" Daisy complained.

The bus arrived from a hill and stopped at the bus stop. The doors opened and the students were greeted with a warm smile from Plessie.

"C'mon! You don't want to be late, don't you?" Plessie urged them to board the bus. He could already see Rosalina rushing to the bus stop.

Mario and Luigi were the first ones to step in the bus, followed by the Wario bros but Waluigi tripped on the first step and accidentally pushed Wario. Wario on the other hand, threw his favorite garlic (which was a big one that he bought in the market before heading to the bus stop) in a curved motion and hit Plessie in the head which made him fell unconscious and caused him to pull the lever to reverse. The bus started to move backwards slowly but Peach and Daisy managed to hurry in. Unfortunately though, it was too fast for Rosalina to even put her foot up in the bus so she stood with her foot up.

"Bummer." she muttered. She had her foot up until the bus was out of sight.

Meanwhile in the bus, the group of six head for the backseats like most students do nowadays. Once they were all comfortable, they looked at the view from the windows and noticed that they were already moving.

Backwards.

"Hey Mario? Why are we moving backwards?" Luigi asked his seatmate which it was obviously his brother.

"And do you remember that the bus came from the hill before it stopped at the stop?" Mario asked back.

"Why are you guys asking those questions?" Waluigi, Peach, and Daisy asked in a concern tone.

"And why is my favorite garlic gone?" Wario asked.

"BECAUSE WE ARE GOING DOWN THE HILL BACKWARDS!" Mario and Luigi yelled in unison.

"But that doesn't have to do anything with my-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AAAAAAH?!" Wario demanded.

"WE ARE GOING TO FALL TO OUR DOOM VIA THE BUS AND ALL YOU CAN DO NOW IS HOLD ON TO YOUR HORSES!" Waluigi shouted at him.

What a rough morning.

* * *

 _6:10 AM Same day..._

Meanwhile at the bus stop, Rosalina still has her foot up. Pauline came with her new phone on hand.

"What's wrong? You got a foot ache?" she asked.

"No." Rosalina responded and placed her foot down.

"WHAT'S UP, PEEPS?!" Toad barged in, breaking the silence.

"And Yoshi thought bus was here." Yoshi said who was right behind Toad. (Note that the Koopalings and Yoshi will keep their personalites fron the cartoons)

The bus came into a full stop and the doors opened which revealed to be Wiggler.

"Oh. Madame President- I mean Madame Principal just texted me and said that my plants are going nuts.

Right after he said that, his phone rang.

"WIGGLER! YOUR FREAKIN' PLANTS ARE GOING NUTS!" Honey queen shouted from the phone.

"And I thought nuts ARE plants." Toadsworth said in the background before Wiggler hung up.

"What are you waiting for? Hop on!"

The four did as they were told and boarded the bus. The bus then headed for Evershade Academy as soon as they can so Wiggler could take care of the problem.

* * *

"MAMA MIA! PAPA MARIOTTO!" Mario screamed from the top his lungs as they were falling down the hill via the bus.

"DAISY! I NEED ANOTHER BARF BAG!" Peach said as she covered her mouth. Daisy then gave her another paper bag and Peach puked in it.

Waluigi looked behind the emergency door and saw that they were heading for a cliff.

"HEY GUYS, THERE'S A-"

A rather large rock that was stuck to the ground made a large impact on the bus which caused it to stop suddenly. And before they knew it, the bus was tilting. Luigi and Mario were standing so when the impact happened, they slid on the aisle way and the emergency door opened, which caused the Mario brothers to hang on for their lives.

"MARIO! IT'S JUST THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND NOW WE ARE ABOUT TO FALL TO OUR DOOM!" Luigi screamed but unfortunately, his left green sneaker fell off the cliff, and his snack: a doughnut. It was about after a few moments before Plessie regained his consciousness.

"Woah, how did we get here?" Plessie asked himself. "Alright! Hang on people!"

He placed much force on the pedal but to his dismay, the bus moved too slow to reach to the top of the hill.

"HEY! DON'T JUST HELP THEM! STAND THERE!" Wario shouted to the two princesses.

"Um, what?" Daisy asked, confused.

"He meant the other way around. He's just too dumb to realize it." Waluigi smirked.

"No, you're the dumber one." his brother pouted.

"Then why aren't _you_ helping them even if you were the one to say it?!"

The Wario bros argued for about five minutes until everyone was settled.

"You didn't helped us." Peach crossed her arms.

"Alright. We're going to the repair shop because I don't know what in the name of Elder Princess Shroob happened back there." Plessie said and drove to the repair shop.

* * *

 _6:30 AM Same day..._

Wiggler's bus came pretty quick due to not having any traffic this morning. The four went ahead to to wait at the front while Wiggler ran (or in this case crawled fast) to the rear of the school where the greenhouse is located so he could stop the incident.

At the same time, a car stopped near the gate and four kids exited from it. One of them was an female Octoling with dark red tentacles, light red eyes and pale skin. She was also wearing a light purple short sleeved shirt, tan shorts, and white shoes.

The kid next to her was a boo. He was wearing a green cap and a green bow tie and had a green backpack on.

The one next to the boo was a koopa with short brown hair and an orange shell. He was wearing a green tie and blue boots.

The last kid was a female lycan with long silver hair, crimson eyes, pale skin, fluffy silver ears and tail, and small, sharp fangs. She was also wearing a red shirt under a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, black combat boots, and a moon pendant..

Rosalina, Pauline, Toad and Yoshi couldn't help but began introducing themselves.

"Hi! I'm Yoshi!" Yoshi greeted as he extended his hand to the koopa.

"And I'm Kal Hearthy." the koopa greeted and shook hands with him.

"My name's Rosalina Star. And this cellphone-loving fellow here is Pauline Red." Rosalina said. Pauline smiled.

"I'm Lenard Diddley! And I come from Haunted Kingdom!" the boo smiled warmly.

"My name is Fushia. Or Fushia Squid if you prefer..." the Octaling greeted shyly.

"The name's Silvia Hane. But, I prefer being called Wolfe." the lycan responded.

"And I'm-"

Before Toad could introduce himself, an explosion blasted from the greenhouse. Of course, the eight had to turn their attention to it.

"BOOM GOES THE WIESEL!" Toad sang stupidly instead.

"Wow. Nice name, kid." Lenard giggled.

"I mean my name is Toad Mushroom and let's go help them!"

"Well that's an awkward way to introduce yourself." Rosalina said sheepishly. The girls stayed near the gate in case someone comes. The boys found a way to get in the greenhouse to see the blast.

* * *

 _6:35 AM Same day..._

The beaten up bus reached the repair shop and Plessie hit the brakes and parked it. Mario and co went out of the bus and Mario himself went to go buy another doughnut for Luigi in a nearby doughnut shop. Right after he left, a cave boy with blond hair came. He was wearing khaki shorts and a yellow shirt with his gray backpack off to his shoulder.

"Is this the legendary bus to Evershade Academy?" he asked.

"Yes." Waluigi responded. "Wait, legendary?"

"OOGA BUMMER MAAAAN!" he whined at the sight of the 'legendary' beaten up bus.

"I know you! You're that kid from Dome City Elementary called Ratgoo." Wario gasped.

"IT'S OOGTAR YOU CAVE FATTY!" Oogtar sighed in frustration.

 **(If you don't know who he is, he's one of the main characters in Super Mario World and we just had to add him)**

"Then why are you boarding the bus here?" Daisy asked.

"Because it's the nearest to my house." Oogtar answered and pointed to a dome-shaped house across the street.

"Oh."

"Hm, is this the bus to Evershade Academy?"

Peach looked behind and saw a Toad girl wearing yellow. She looked a lot like her friend Toadette but she was wearing a white sweater with a yellow scarf, white knee socks and yellow buckled shoes.

"Yes. I'm Peach Toadstool." the princess responded and shook hands with the Toad.

"And I'm Toadelynne Mush." the Toad girl greeted happily.

"AWRIGHT, YOUR PIECE OF VEHICLE GARBAGE IS NOW FIXED AS GOOD AS NEW!" the repair man shouted happily.

"..." Nothing came out of Plessie's mouth.

" I guess it's done." Luigi said. Plessie then signaled everyone to board the bus. A few moments later, the bus left for the school...

...With the exception of a certain hero buying a doughnut in a doughnut shop.

"HEY! WAIT UP! LUIGI!" Mario screamed and ran after the bus.

 _I'm having a really bad morning here!_ He thought.

* * *

 _6:40 AM Same day..._

In the school, Yoshi, Toad, Kal, and Lenard were running up to the backyard of the school so they could help whoever is in there. Wolfe, Fushia, Rosalina and Pauline waited near the front of the gate.

"Hey look! It's a window! And it looks like it's been shattered by the blast!" Toad said and spotted the window.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!" Kal said and the boys ran up to the window. When they look at the view from the other side, they could see a huge rectangular room with glass walls and plants were scattered everywhere. They could also see Honey Queen and Wiggler on the ground while a certain Toad doctor is there to see the problem.

"Isn't that Dr. Toadley? The nurse?" Toad asked.

"He's a doctor. If he was a nurse then he would be called Nurse Toadley." Yoshi facepalmed.

After the Dr. Toadley debate, the boys went in the building. When they went in the building, everything was a huge mess.

"Yoshi go see the outside." Yoshi said and ran to the door, only to find Toadsworth on the ground unconscious.

 _Hm. Assistant Principal got hit by the blast too?_ Yoshi thought to himself. The other boys helped Dr. Toadley bring them to the clinic.

With the girls, they were all waiting patiently on the front of the school. After a few minutes, a koopa clown car came. Eight koopas known as the koopalings and one big koopa came out from it.

"Lame. You're gonna work as a janitor, King Dad." one of the koopas said. He almost looked like the big one.

"It's the only way to get more money, Junior." the big koopa said and he was no other than King Bowser Koopa.

"So zhis iz ze school that we are going to?" another koopa said. He had puffy blue hair.

"Why does it look bad, Ludwig?" Bowser asked.

"No. It's just-"

"KOOP-KOOP-HOORAY! WE'RE GOING TO A HUGE SCHOOL!" the rest of the koopalings exclaimed in unison. Bowser just facepalmed.

"They look nice." Rosalina said to the other girls who were watching the Koopa family from a distance.

"Yeah. Then after that, they will become bullies." Pauline muttered. Fushia and Wolfe just sat in silence.

After the koopa family went in the building, a black limousine came. Out came the limousine was a male koopa wearing clothes that were all gold in color. His jacket, shirt, and pants are gold. All except for his shoes, which were brown.

Another person went out from the limousine. He was a green shy guy with a backpack on hand and a guitar bag on his back.

"C'mon Samuel! You're such a slowpoke!" the koopa said.

"Wait, Richard the fastpoke!" said the shy guy named Samuel. The two went up to the four girls.

"So, you guys are new here huh?" Rosalina said to the two. They all introduced themselves to one another like what they did a few minutes ago. Luckily, there was no explosion that ruined the moment.

After a few moments the four boys from earlier came and noticed the two newbies that have just arrived. They all greeted and introduced each other. Again.

It wasn't long until Honey Queen recovered and headed for the office to mke an announcement via the intercom and the speakers.

"Attention! To everyone who is now here, please proceed to the gymnasium to know what section you've been placed in. This can be found at the bulletin inside the gymnasium. Thank you!"

"Looks like we've gotta go." Toad said and the gang went in the building and looked for the gymnasium.

* * *

 _6:50 AM Same day..._

A lot of schoolkids already boarded the bus ever since they left Mario on the repair shop. It wasn't long until he met a white yoshi named Chip who appeared to know how to ride a motorcycle and Mario had no choice but to ride with him since they were both going on the same destination after all.

"It's really impressive that you know how to use a motorcycle. Isn't that illegal?" Mario asked.

"Not really here in Evershade Valley." Chip smiled. "I wonder if we're gonna be classmates. That'll be so cool."

"Yep."

At the bus, they took a different way to head on to school. Unfortunately though, the bus ran out of gas and Plessie had to park near a dark alley. The students exited out of the bus and followed him.

"I know a shortcut. We just have to go through this building." Plessie informed.

"Well then let's go!" Wario cheered and everyone went in the building...

...all except for a blue yoshi named Boshi.

"Ohh. Boshi never been into a dark building before... Oh well. Boshi be brave and find school mates. I go in building now." Boshi said to himself and proceeded into the building to find his school mates.

 _You walk on tiptoe (Boo!)_

 _Afraid of every sound..._

 ** _JUST KIDDING! XD_**

After a while, Plessie found the exit which led to Evershade Lake. Wario, Waligi and birdo were already there. The Wario Bros were playing toss the pebble while Birdo was playing in the lake when she's not supposed to.

"HAHA! MY PEBBLE WENT FARTHER!" Waluigi cheered when his pebble jumped far into the lake. "BEAT THAT!"

"OH YEAH?!" Wario said and gtabbed a rather large pebble and charged his shot so he could have his pebble jump farther than his brother's. Unfortunatley, he accidentally did a curve shot and the large pebble went out of his hand...

...and hit Waluigi square in the face which caused him to fall down to the ground unconscious.

"WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU DONE?!" Plessie shouted.

"It was just an accident!" Wario protested.

"I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to her!" Plessie glared and pointed at Birdo who was in the middle of a lake holding up a big dead fish with blood spilling out from it.

"UGH."

Two human girls then came to Plessie who found another working bus and asked if the bus would head for Evershade Academy.

One girl had fair skin with wavy blonde hair, green eyes and glasses. She was wearing a white shirt with jeans and blue sneakers.

The other girl was a dark skinned female with black hair and eyes and was wearing a dark blue dress with a dark purple cardigan and black pumps.

"You two must be Keirleah Rossi and Sallie Wallison. Nice to meet you." Plessie greeted and shook hands with both of them.

"And I hope we're not late." Keirleah hoped.

"Yeah." Sallie agreed. "And were was that girl that was following us earlier?"

"Over there. That's Imari Hanzou." Keirleah pointed to a lycan girl with shoulder length azure hair, pale skin, and crimson eyes with fluffy blue ears and tail and small fangs. She was wearing a cream sweater and pink skirt, black stockings, and pink boots and she also wears a pink star hair clip on her right bang.

"Hi!" Imari greeted. "Hello, Sir Plessie!"

"Hello to you too. And you too, Moon Benson."

"Oh, I didn't realize you were right behind me." Imari said and faced to a white with short light blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a light blue robe and light blue shoes.

"Eh, that's okay. Oh and this is Gary Royals. I just met him before I went here." Moon responded

He was followed by a goomba in royal red robes and a small crown.

"Hi." Gary panted.

"Oh I've heard of you! You were in that movie called 'Mr. Goomba Watson'!" Plessie screeched in excitement while the others raised an eyebrow.

"'Mr. Goomba Watson'?" Moon asked confused.

"I only appeared as the chef's son." Gary said.

"No wonder why it didn't seemed familiar... Probably it was only famous for goomba viewers anyway." Imari pointed out. Keirleah nodded.

After when everyone found their way to the bus, they headed on for school.

* * *

In the gymnasium back at the school, the students that were in the buses earlier were already seated and two more girls entered and sat next to Rosalina. One of them had honey brown hair wih a small crown on top, pale white skin and a left green eye and a right purple eye. She was wearing a purple miniskirt and a pink spaghetti strap tank top with hearts embroidered on it, and purple bow flats.

The other girl was wearing a light blue sweater tucked under a pink miniskirt and wears a with vest with black buttons (she leaves them unbuttoned) and pink bow flats with white socks that reaches upto her ankles. She also wears black square framed glasses. She was a slightly tall girl with pale skin, green eyes, and long black hair that reaches to her waist

"Hi! I'm Rosalina Star and this is my weird-"

"You're gonna call me a cellphone freak again are you?" Pauline scoffed.

"Anyway, I'm Alina Verdue but you can call me Muffina." the girl with black hair introduced herself.

"And I'm Lucette Quetzal." The brown-haired princess said and shook hands with them.

Then, Honey Queen came in.

"Hello. So... Anyway, welcome to Evershade Academy! I'm Honey Queen, the principal that you will be STUCK WITH, and this here is Toadsworth, my slave that you will be stuck with forever."

Toadsworth and the students hung their mouth open. Some of them gulped.

"...Anywho, you may all look at the bulletin behind me and see which section have you been placed on."

The students stood and went to the bulletin board to see who is their teacher...

* * *

 _ **Class Arrangement (You guys can refer to this if you forgot which class is which)**_

 _ **Note: The characters in parenthesis near the section name is their homeroom teacher**_

 _ **Section Poltergust (E. Gadd):**_ _Mario, Pauline, Oogtar, Kooper, Shy Guy, Ice Bro, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Black Yoshi, Diddy, R.O.B., Cheep Cheep, Magenta (OC), Moon (OC), Keirleah (OC)_

 _ **Section Propeller (Candy Kong):**_ _Luigi, Yoshi, Boshi, Koops, Fly Guy, Bullet Bill, Morton, Bob-omb, Light Blue Yoshi, Dixie, Luma, Peepa, Wesley (OC), Muffina (OC), Iniabi (OC)_

 _ **Section Banana (Donkey Kong):**_ _Wario, Toad, Goomba, Paratroopa, Boo, Dry Bones, Roy, Bombette, Tiny, Pink Yoshi, Kylie Koopa, Samuel (OC), Lucette (OC), Fushia (OC)_

 _ **Section Spiny Shell (Kammy):**_ _Waluigi, Toadette, Goombario, Parakarry, Monty Mole, Pink Gold Peach, Larry, Watt, Yellow Yoshi, Swoop, Vivian, Richard (OC), Wolfe (OC), Sallie (OC)_

 _ **Section Boomerang (Antasma):**_ _Peach, Toadbert, Goombella, Lakitu, Spike, Metal Mario, Lemmy, Luvbi, White Yoshi, Whomp, Jojora, Toadelynne (OC), Lenard (OC), Bridget (OC), Kal (OC)_

 _ **Section Lightning (Dry Bowser):**_ _Daisy, Toadiko, Paragoomba, Lakilulu, Hammer Bro, Starlow, Iggy, Sushie, Shroob, Thwomp, Mimi, Chip (OC), Mazora (OC), Imari (OC)_

 ** _Section Poison Mushroom (Fawful):_** _Rosalina, Birdo, Koopa, Lakilester (Will appear in later chapters), Fire Bro, Dreambert, Ludwig, Red Yoshi, Petey Piranha, Blooper, Dimentio, Gary (OC), Elliot (OC), Xylnn (OC)_

 **This might be up at the bottom of every chapter for references. Also not all characters will appear in all chapters.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: OCS belong to...**

 **JustTheClassicalGirl: Magenta Velvet, Toadelynne Mush, Lucette Quetzal and Alina (Muffina) Verdue**

 **GoldenKnight8: Lenard Diddley, Richard Troopa, Samuel Shye and Gary Royals**

 **NeoWolfe: Silvia (Wolfe) Hane and Imari Hanzou**

 **TheDisneyFan365: Moon Benson, Xylnn Loud, Iniabi Willows and Fushia Squid**

 **MarioTale1995: Keirleah Rossi, Sallie Wallison and Kal Hearthy**

 **Chip - Chip Yoshi**

 **I'mNotTheRoyalGirl (One of my friends before she quited and changed her name to AccountNotInUse): Mazora Dealena Mikos, Bridget Dillans, Wesley Toshiyuki and Elliot Toshiyuki**

 **JustTheClassicalGirl: The hardest part was the part before the bus moved backwards...**

 **GoldenKnight8: The last four OCS mentioned in the disclaimer won't appear till the next chapter because JTCG here has a plan for them...**

 **JTCG: Who cares. Anyway...**

 **Who do you think will be the best and worst teacher? And why?  
**

 **GK8: Anyway bye!**


	3. Getting To Know You All!

_**Recap from: We're On Our Way! Sort Of...**_

 _The team had just arrived Evershade Academy! In the midst of a wacky trip to school and crazy stuff going on before the day EVEN starts, the team will have to face a lot more wacky stuff now that one of the biggest parts of the story's just getting started..._

* * *

 **JTCG: WASSUP MAH READERS!**

 **GK8: BE QUIET! Anyway, if you guys would like to know, we are STILL ACCEPTING OCS for main/extra/special roles but we don't know when will the SYOC close for the main roster. The SYOC for the extra/special characters is now open and the form is after the disclaimer at the bottom.**

 **...So welcome one and all to chapter 3 of Team Evershade Valley. Before we get started, we would like to thank Avie-x and SuperWolfieStar for their OCs! They will appear here in this chapter, along with Xylnn, Iniabi, Magenta (OCS we forgot to add in the last chapter) and the other OCs who haven't got introduced yet as well as the other Mario crew.**

 **Note: We have received a review from a guest saying that in gymnastics, boys should be allowed. Because of this,** **_all_** **clubs are open for _everyone._**

 **JTCG: Enjoy the story! Disclaimer is at the bottom!**

* * *

 _Team Evershade Valley_

 _The First Team In The Valley_

 _Chapter 3: Getting To Know You All_

"Woah! How did I got into the Poltergust Section?!" Shy Guy cheered and danced happily.

"YAY! WE'RE NOT CLASSMATES!" Whomp shouted from behind where his brother, Thwomp, could hear.

"Hey! Don't forget to bring me my lunch!" Thwomp said to Whomp.

The others had mixed emotions when they found out their section.

"...Um, yay?" Mario said awkwardly.

"YAAAAAY!" Luigi on the other hand screamed happily.

"Ohh! Thank the stars, we don't have to look at Miss Candy Kong again! She's SO annoying!" Light Blue Yoshi rolled her eyes. But she didn't know that Candy Kong was just right behind her.

"I heard that."

"Oh, um, sorry Ms Candy." Light Blue said bashfully.

* * *

Everyone was now destined to go to their classrooms. Mario though seemed a bit 'lost'.

"Hm, so the Toad with a mustache said to turn left..." he said to himself and turned left down the hall. "Then left again..."

He did so and made another left turn.

"Left again... Wow that's three times now." he said. "And last turn..."

Mario made his last left turn which resulted him in going around in a circle before even going to his classroom.

"Oh here it is." he noticed and entered the door. To his surprise, Pauline and Oogtar were already there, sitting in chairs that were distant from each other.

"Oh hey Mario duuude. Wassup?" Oogtar greeted.

"Oh, hi." Mario greeted back and took a seat next to him.

Shy Guy and Ice Bro came in. Ice Bro had a bunch of books in his hand while Shy Guy had a lot of snacks with him.

"What's with the snacks?" Pauline asked.

"Oh, they're just for my big tummy." Shy Guy answered which resulted in to Bowser Jr. snickering as he entered the room with his bratty sister Wendy.

"I can't believe we're classmates." she rolled her eyes.

Then after a few moments, R.O.B., Diddy Kong, and Black Yoshi came in the room.

"ROB. WILL. NOW. MAKE. FRIENDS." he said and faced to Diddy. "HOW. DO. YOU. DO?"

"Um, I'm fine." Diddy responded calmly.

"YAY. NEW. FRIEND. MADE. HIS. NAME. IS. DODDY."

"Doddy?" Black giggled.

"Wait, I haven't said what my name was yet and now you're calling me Doddy?" Diddy said suspiciously. "Oh, well. My name is Diddy. D-I-D-D-Y. And you must be ROB. R-O-"

"DO. NOT. SPELL. MY. NAME. BE. PREPARED. TO. SELF-DESTRUCT."

"Self-destruct already?"

"NO. JUST. KIDDING. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA..."

"His laugh is creepy." Bowser Jr. shuddered.

Keirleah and a familiar red 'n' white fish came in the classroom.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S EXPENSIVE!" Pauline gasped.

"IT'S CHEEP CHEEP! What does that have to do with the word expensive, anyways?" Cheep smirked.

"What a nice way to greet each other." Keirleah rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Pauline.

"Hi! I'm Keirleah Rossi and you are?"

"Pauline Orange."

"...Orange?"

"I mean Red. Sorry."

Another figure came in the room. This figure is a female koopa with magenta hair and magenta eyes. The koopa girl was also wearing a magenta colored jacket on top of a white long sleeved shirt. She was also wearing dark skinny jeans and magenta tennis shoes. The koopa then placed her backpack aside.

"I'm Magenta Velvet but you can me Maggie. Although some people don't prefer that." the koopa girl now known as Magenta smiled to Kooper.

"Oh, okay."

Then Moon came in and was immediately spotted by Mario.

"Hello! What's your name? I'm Mario Mario." he greeted politely.

"I'm Moon Benson and is this the Poltergust section?" he asked.

"Yep."

"Good. Then I'm not lost then."

A huge wave of silence was present in the classroom which was soon broken by a certain female koopaling.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see who will be our homeroom teacher for this year." Wendy sighed.

* * *

"LALALALA..." Luigi sang stupidly until he bumped into Yoshi, which caused his green backpack to fall off his back. Both of them stumbled backwards and fell.

"Hey watch where you're- Oh hey, you're that guy I met last year when we had a visit in Dome City Elementary, amiright?" Luigi then shook hands with Yoshi.

"Ooh, Yoshi meeting with Luigi now!" Yoshi smiled cheerfully. "We better go and see if we're late."

"Okay. C'mon then!"

Once they entered the room, Luigi and Yoshi were greeted with warm smiles from Koops, Fly Guy, Bullet Bill and Light Blue.

And a big glare from Boshi.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Boshi shrieked.

"WHY BOSHI HERE?!" Yoshi shouted back.

"SHUT UP YOU WRONG-GRAMMARED DINO!" Boshi huffed.

"Woah, what's with all the explosion goin' on here?" Bob-omb said in a hippie way.

"Yeah. And why are Boshi and Yoshi fighting? Have they met each other before? Ooh! I think they went into Dome City Elementary together at Dinosaur World! But, maybe they could have been friends since they were in preschool. Heh, Dome City Preschool. Sounds stupid. What's even worse-sounding is Dome City Daycare. Or Dome City Nursery. HA! Why would anyone have a nursery or a daycare in- WAIT! They're not friends! They're enemies! And why is nobody stopping me right now-"

"ALRIGHTY THAT'S ENOUGH, MORON!" Dixie pouted.

"WHO YOU'RE CALLIN-"

Too late. Morton's mouth was covered by a yummy banana.

"Yum. Where'd you get it?"

"At the trash can."

"BLECH!"

The banana split, or more like banana spit, went straight for Luma's adorable face.

"Hey! No one messes with my pretty face!" Luma shouted.

Then Peepa came in with no response.

"..."

"Okay. The next people are out of luck because I'm gonna block the door so the teacher won't come in and see this mess." Boshi stood up and went to the door and guarded it so the next arriving students won't enter. And as well, as Miss Candy Kong.

A white with short dark blue hair, green eyes, and pale skin entered the room before Boshi could closed the door and he was wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt, white shorts, and black shoes.

"I'm guessing you're Iniabi Willows, correct?" Fly Guy guessed in which Iniabi nodded. "YES! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, I GOT IT CORRECT!"

"FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, THERE'LL BE-"

"Shut up, Light Blue! You have a terrible singing voice!" Dixie covered her ears.

"Sorry."

Meanwhile in the hallways, Boshi was guarding the door until a boy with pale white, has long blonde hair that reaches his back and green eyes came. He was wearing a white dress shirt, brown pants, and black shoes.

"Hello. Are you lost?"

"Okay mind-reader. Can you tell me where the Propeller Section is?" he asked.

"Okay, what's your name?"

"I'm Wesley Toshiyuki. And you are?"

"Wait. Are you Wesley Yoshiyuki? The famous human-Yoshi actor that starred in 'Don't Look At My Overpants'?" Boshi raised an eyebrow.

"Who's this Wesley Yoshiyuki trying to steal my name?" he asked.

"Oh you're not. By the way, you're in bad luck because this is the _Propellers_ Section. The section you're trying to find is all the way in that corner over there."

"Thanks. And you are?"

"Boshi the Great Turtle. I mean Boshi Yoshi. And if you happened to see a person named Yoshi, give him a punch on the face." Boshi snickered.

"..." Wesley then proceeded to the corner of the hall.

 _So much change for a single letter..._ He thought.

Then after a few seconds, Muffina was about to enter but...

"Are you lost?"

"No." she responded calmly.

"Oh because this is the wrong section. This is the _Propellers_ Section. If-"

"I saw what you did to that Wesley dude now get out of my way." Muffina glared.

"WTF?! THIS IS THE PROPELLERS SECTION!" Boshi cursed.

"Did you just said the F word?"

"No I meant the F word was Fudge."

"Okay now out of the way, BBN." Muffina said and shoved him to the side.

"What does that mean?" Boshi scratched his head.

"It means Big Blue Nose."

The argument was cut off by a certain yellow, chubby student whose head popped out of the door.

"WELCOME TO THE PROPELLER SECTION!" he screamed so loud that Iniabi who was standing behind him went deaf.

"Wait what are you talking about?! This is the _Propellers_ Section!" Boshi stomped his foot.

Wesley came back and was shocked.

"That was the Propeller Section all along?!"

"No this is the Propellers Section." Boshi fought.

"No that was the Propeller Section!" Muffina fought back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THE PROPELLER SECTION?!"

You guys might thought that this was another student but it was a certain female ape from the Kong family. All four pairs of eyes were looking straight towards Candy Kong.

"YOU THREE GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! YOU FAT YELLOW THING GO BACK IN THE CLASSROOM! NOW!"

"But I just wanted to-" Wesley interjected but he was interjected back by the teacher.

"GO TO DETENTION!"

"Wow. So this Wesley person wanted to go to detention." Luma laughed.

* * *

Wario was inside the classroom eating his second favorite garlic since the first one got lost in the bus.

"Don't worry. I will avenge your brother." Wario said dramatically to the garlic which now had several bites on it.

"Ew. You eat _raw_ garlic?!" Tiny grimaced.

"Yeah! What do you eat?!"

"Bananas, duh."

"The what?"

"I said DUH! Not THE!"

Wario didn't made another response because his head was going cuckoo. First he had to deal with the garlic's 'brother' and now he had to deal with _The 'Tiny' Monkey._

The silence was broken by Toad.

"DA DI DA DI DAAAAH!"

"WOW YOU SHOULD ENTER IN SINGING CLASS!" Wario applauded.

"Oh thank you. But I don't think this school has a singing class..."

"I didn't mean it."

"Aw.." Toad sighed.

Paratroopa and Goomba came in which Paratroopa was riding on Goomba's back while slapping his butt like a horse.

"Giddy-up!" Paratroopa shouted.

"WHY CAN'T YOU GO IN YOURSELF?! YOU'VE GOT WINGS YOU KNOW! I HAVE NOTHING BUT TWO HUGE FEET!"

"Then you'll be walking feet with no head."

"I think he's following the 'Big Feet Bigger Heart' rule." Tiny smirked.

Meanwhile since there were windows that give a view on the hallway, they saw a familiar ape running and after a few seconds, a loud thud was heard.

"OH MY DADDY WHO TURNED INTO MUSHROOM STEW!" Toad shrieked.

"You killed your daddy and turned him into mushroom stew?" Tiny asked.

"No I just made that up."

"LET'S GO HELP HIM!" Paratroopa said and continued to slap Goomba's butt so he can run.

Boo then went in the classroom but no one was there besides Wario who was busy talking dramatically to his second favorite garlic.

With the others...

"Oh, Mr. What's-your-name! What happened to you?" Toad asked.

"He's my uncle."

"Okay Mr. He's-my-uncle. We'll call an ambulance right away!" Toad said stupidly. With that said, Paratroopa began dialing the 'emergency number'.

"Oh hello!" he answered. "Can I get a New York sized pizza?"

Tiny snatched his phone.

"Hey! My super-duper-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandpa gave me that for my birthday yesterday!" Paratroopa whined.

"Is he still alive?" Goomba asked.

"No."

"Oh."

"What happened?" A voice was heard down the hall. It revealed to be Bombette along with Dry Bones and Kylie Koopa.

"Is that our teacher?" Kylie asked.

"Yep." Boo answered.

Donkey Kong then regained his consciousness and looked at his niece.

"Hey, Big. What's up?"

"Um, it's Tiny, uncle." Tiny responded.

 _ **~Commercial Break~**_

At the entrance of the school, Private Goomp was busy doing his hup-two-three-fours, a pizza delivery Toad came.

"Uh, I got an order for a pizza delivery." he said.

"Oh okay. That large door over there is the entrance." Private Goomp said and the pizza delivery Toad entered.

He was then spotted by Toadsworth. "Hey! What in Yoob's foot are you doing here?!"

"Um, I'm here to deliver a pizza." the Toad calmly responded.

"I'm sorry sir but you are probably in the wrong address." Toadsworth said.

"Well, I never got any mistake for a wrong address so this has to be it." the Toad objected. "Here."

The Toad then gave Toadsworth the paper with the address on it. It read:

 _Please deliver it to this address:_

 _5647 Evershade St., Evershade Valley, Mushroom Kingdom (Zip code 30086)_

 _Thanks,_

 _Management of Mushroom Restaurant_

"Oh so you were right then. Well whose is this order?"

"For um, uh... AH! Abraham Lincoln."

"WHAT IN BALONEY?! Wait, I'll go check on the principal and ask her if she knows any Lincoln." Toadsworth said quickly and headed for the Principal's Office.

Meanwhile Honey Queen was busy counting her piles of electric bills when...

"HONEY KING!"

"WHAT?!"

"Do we have any Abraham Lincoln enrolled here?" Toadsworth asked.

Honey Queen began to look at the files.

"Hm, we have Lakilester Lakitu, Lakilulu Lakitu, Lakitu Lakitu and now Xylnn Loud..." Honey Queen said to herself while examining the files.

"Well?"

"WE'VE GOT NO STINKIN' LINCOLN!"

"Wow you're so mean to the US President..."

"Sorry.."

Toadsworth then exited out of the room and found the delivery Toad.

"No Lincoln. Now scram."

"Fine. I'm never coming back to this place." the Toad stormed and dropped the pizza box in the floor.

Private Goomp then saw the delivery Toad exited the building.

"Why are you as mad as Hulk?" Private Goomp asked.

"WHO THE F*****G HELL IS HULK?!"

"..."

After he left...

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE PIIIIIIIIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Toadsworth screamed until he had to gasp for air because of his old age.

"I didn't know an old Toad could scream like that." Honey Queen said.

And so, Toadsworth called the other staff for a 'meeting'...

 _ **~End Commercial Break~**_

After a few minutes of helping poor ol' Donkey Kong, Toad, Goomba, Paratroopa, Boo, Dry Bones, Bombette, Tiny and Kylie entered the room, placed DK in his teacher's desk and found some garlic on their desks.

"How do you explain this?" Tiny asked Wario.

"YEAH!" Bombette agreed.

"My second favorite garlic told me to be nice to you guys. So I donated some of my special garlic to you." Wario smiled.

"Um, thanks?" Tiny said questioningly.

 _He didn't give out any rotten garlic now, did he?_ She thought.

Samuel, Lucette, and Fushia then barged in the door which caused Donkey Kong to wake up from his 5-second nap.

"Oh! Um, I'm Donkey Kong, but you guys can call me Mr. Banana."

"Oh." the trio responded.

"CAN I CALL YOU BANANA?" Paratroopa asked.

"I don't think that sounds polite." Fushia said and sat on a chair next to Bombette.

* * *

Waluigi was not alone in the classroom eating a bunch of sandwiches in which he started throwing the covers all over the place then Toadette broke the silence.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you mad?"

"Why?"

"Because you're throwing sandwich covers around the room."

Then Goombario, who was the next person to enter, tripped and fell.

"Oomph!"

"WAS THAT THE SOUND OF TRIUMPH?!" Parakarry asked from behind.

"OH MY STARS! IT'S YOU!" Waluigi rolled his eyes. "I hope you don't get as annoying as last year..."

Richard and Monty Mole went in followed by Watt, Yellow Yoshi and Vivian.

"Yo!" they said in unison.

"Is that No and Yes combined or is it...?" Sallie asked who was sitting on the corner.

Wolfe and Pink Gold Peach rushed in the room but unfortunately, Pink Gold Peach got rusted up so she was unable to move.

"What's the problem?" Monty Mole asked.

"It's Swoop. He got his hand stuck at the ceiling." Wolfe explained.

"How's that possible?" Toadette scratched her head.

With that, the students of Spiny Shell exited the room and found Swoop stuck to the ceiling. As well as Larry coming in almost late.

"DON'T JUST HELP HIM! STAND THERE!" Monty told him.

"I thought I was the one who said that to you and your friends a few years ago, but oh well." Larry shrugged the thought away.

 **(A/N: Larry really _did_ that in episode 9 of the Super Mario World cartoon ;)**

"Well then it's the other way around." Monty shrugged as well.

They all pitched in to help Swoop while Pink Gold Peach was in the classroom being stationary.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMPH!"

Everyone tumbled on one another.

"Ow..." Yellow muttered.

"I think we need like, one million bandages..." Vivian sighed.

"Yeah, let's go to the clinic." Parakarry suggested.

The Spiny Shell class limped all the way to the clinic which was located at the ground floor of the school near the waiting area.

"Who cares if Ms. Kammy thinks we're late..." Wolfe whispered to Richard.

"Yeah, I've been late for about 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times."

"...What?"

Meanwhile with Kammy...

"So, everyone's absent, huh? Nice one! No more work for me!" Kammy cheered when the door suddenly barged open.

"HOLY MAMA!"

* * *

"Hi! I'm Peach Toadstool and you are?" Peach shook her hand with a certain Toad.

"I'm Toadbert!"

"I'm like, Goombella!" Goombella interrupt.

"Wow..." Lakitu said. "Hey where's my cloud?"

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" Spike shouted happily while he was riding on Lakitu's cloud.

"Hey give me that!"

"Hey! What's with all that fighting just for a stupid cloud?" said a female voice.

"Hi, Bridget!" Goombella greeted the girl now known as Bridget who had lightly tanned skin, dry short light brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white blouse, navy blue skirt and black sneakers. After a few minutes, Toadelynne popped out of nowhere which startled Bridget.

"Hi! Wassup!" Toadette said weirdly.

"Hi! What's down!" Lenard said at the moment he entered the room. Followed by Kal, who was carrying Whomp on his back.

"Geez, you are so heavy! How can you not carry yourself?" he asked.

"I wanna sit!" Whomp answered in a babyish way.

Jojora, Luvbi and White Yoshi came in while they were staring at an embarrassing photo Jojora received from her BFF Pauline.

"Ew! Yoshi's naked!" Jojora shrieked.

"But he's always naked..." White facepalmed.

"Yeah." Luvbi said.

Lemmy came in with Metal Mario while rolling on his ball.

"Wanna try?" he offered.

"No thanks." Metal Mario said. "Besides, it'll break if I try."

Lemmy threw his ball across the room. Metal Mario wasn't watching his way so he slipped onto Lemmy's ball, which resulted in squishing his ball.

"NO! IT'S FLAT!"

"See?"

"QUIET!"

The class was silent.

"WUT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" the teacher scolded. He couldn't be seen since he was in a cloak.

"Who are you, anyway?" Whomp asked.

"Very well. I'll reveal myself. I'm..." the mystery teacher said and took off the cloak which revealed to be Antasma.

Unfortunately though, he wasn't wearing anything under that cloak.

"GAAAH! SHIELD YOUR EYES!" Toadbert said and everyone squeezed their eyes shut. Antasma then turned into a million bats.

Wut the heck...

* * *

Daisy and Toadiko just went into the room calmly until...

"Hurry up! We can't let him be here!" Paragoomba said shakily in which Toadiko and Daisy felt pretty much in a panic.

Lakilulu, Starlow, Iggy, Sushie, Shroob, Thwomp, and Mimi were already in the room. Then, four figures exited from the locker room. Two of them were Chip and Imari. The third one was a short female humanoid with silver hair with light pink streaks, light pink eyes, pale skin, and elf-like ears. She was wearing a black hoodie with a MCR shirt underneath, ripped skinny jeans, and black and white sneakers.

The fourth figure was a girl with light pale skin, light brown long hair and green eyes. She was wearing a golden colored blouse, faded blue skinny overalls and black knee-high boots.

"Who exactly are we trying to keep away from anyway?" the girl with silver hair asked.

"It's Hammer Bro. The meanest kid in the school, Loraline." Shroob said. "Hey, Mazora. Can you hand me that chair over there?"

"Okay." said the girl with the light brown hair who was now known as Mazora.

"What can I do?" Thwomp asked like a big baby.

"You can do nothing. Because you have no hands or feet." Mimi answered.

"No fair! I don't get to do anything just because I don't have those?!"

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"THWOMP!" the voice yelled. It sounded like Whomp.

Whomp came in (breaking the barricade the Lightning class made) and gave Thwomp his books. Or rather, placed it near his chair. Thwomp got a pretty neat view of his books...

...Actually they were not books but a bowl of fresh, roasted chicken.

"These are my books?" Thwomp asked himself.

 _ **~Another Commercial Break~**_

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

That was the sound of a door of a faraway hotel in Mushroom Kingdom, Mushroom Inn.

The man inside the room went to go answer it.

"Is this my order?"

"Yes sir." said the same delivery Toad from earlier. "Here's your order of fresh, roasted chicken."

"Great thanks!"

The man checked his order.

"THESE ARE BOOKS! BOOKS AREN'T EDIBLE!" the man growled and ripped off the pages of the book and threw them on the Toad's face. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AND YOUR DIRTY TRICKS AGAIN!"

Now you know where Thwomp's books went. And he's never gonna get them back...

 ** _~End Of Another Commercial Break~_**

The next thing you know, Daisy, Toadiko, Paragoomba, Lakilulu, Starlow, Iggy, Sushie, Shroob, and Mimi tied Hammer Bro up in a chair and pretty much as well as his mouth so he couldn't speak. Chip, Imari, Mazora, Loraline and Thwomp just watched from aside until...

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Dry Bowser roared and saw the incident. "ALL OF YOU, DETENTION NOW!"

 _ **~In The Other Class~**_

"ALL OF YOU, DETENTION NOW!"

"But we didn't even do anything!" Rosalina objected.

"Yeah!" Koopa, Fire Bro, Dreambert, Ludwig, Red Yoshi, Petey, Blooper, and Dimentio all agreed.

"Fawful said only Birdo, didn't I?" Fawful said, in which he is the teacher of Poison Mushroom.

"Well, the voice from the other classroom was so loud that even I couldn't hear a thing." Gary said. The three students next to him nodded in agreement.

 _ **~Back At The Lightning Class~**_

"I SAID DETENTION!"

* * *

Everyone at the Poison Mushroom class was all present. Rosalina and Birdo were the first ones who came in followed by Koopa, Fire Bro, Dreambert, and Ludwig.

"THE NAME'S RED!" Red Yoshi exclaimed he entered the room.

"Red as in Pauline Red?" said a white with yellow eyes wearing an Organization XIII coat that none of the other students know anything about it.

"No, Xylnn. I'm Red Yoshi!"

"Oh."

"Hola!" said a boy with dark olive skin, dark brown eyes, and blond hair. He wears glasses, white short sleeve, a black tie, blue jean pant, and Douglas Boat Shoes.

"OH MY ZTARS! IT'S CUTIE! THE GUY I MET ON SOCIAL MEDIA!" Birdo shouted randomly.

"Eh?" Rosalina raised an eyebrow.

"Oh well. My name's Jason Norbert!" said the Mexican whom Birdo called him a cutie a few seconds ago.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Fawful." said another boy who entered the classroom. He was a boy that looked similar to Wesley Toshiyuki; light tan skin, long blonde hair that reaches his shoulders and blue eyes. But he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black ripped jeans and black shoes.

"You're just in time, Elliot. Now, Fawful will give you all a can of beans to enjoy our first meeting." Fawful said gladly and handed all of them a can of green beans.

"IZ TIME TO ZIG IN!" Ludwig said in his German accent.

Everyone was pretty satisfied about their little snack. But Birdo didn't seem pretty satisfied about it.

"BLECH! I HATE BEANS!" Birdo spat all of her beans on Fawful's face.

"Uh oh." Dreambert whispered.

"Uh oh is right, Dreambutt." said Dimentio.

"Pffft. Dreambutt..." Blooper giggled.

"BIRDO! DETENTION! NOW!" Fawful screamed. And at the same time...

"ALL OF YOU, DETENTION NOW!"

"But we didn't even do anything!" Rosalina objected.

"Yeah!" Koopa, Fire Bro, Dreambert, Ludwig, Red Yoshi, Petey, Blooper, and Dimentio all said in unison.

"Fawful said only Birdo, didn't I?" Fawful said, in which he is the teacher of Poison Mushroom.

"Well, the voice from the other classroom was so loud that even I couldn't hear a thing." Gary said. Elliot, Xylnn, and Jason nodded in agreement.

"Well, that went well." Petey said.

Fawful grabbed Birdo by the hand and exited out of the room.

"HEY LOOK! THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS!" Koopa cheered.

"FAWDO! FAWDO! FAWDO!" said Fire Bro.

"What's FawDo?" Rosalina asked.

"I think it's Fawful plus Birdo..." Xylnn whispered.

"Can anyone tell me how are we zuppozed to ztart clazzez?" Ludwig asked.

"I don't know, Ludwig." Blooper and Red said together.

* * *

Meanwhile during lunchtime, Paratroopa was on the entrance.

"So Private Goomp, where's the pizza that I ordered?"

"Wait... YOU were Abraham Lincoln?!"

"Yeah."

"WELL THEN YOU'RE OUT OF LUCK! CUZ YOUR PIZZA ARRIVED LIKE FOUR HOURS AGO!" Private Goomp said freakishly.

 _ **"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"**_

* * *

 _ **Class Arrangement (You guys can refer to this if you forgot which class is which)**_

 _ **Note: The characters in parenthesis near the section name is their homeroom teacher**_

 _ **Section Poltergust (E. Gadd):**_ _Mario, Pauline, Oogtar, Kooper, Shy Guy, Ice Bro, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Black Yoshi, Diddy, R.O.B., Cheep Cheep, Magenta (OC), Moon (OC), Keirleah (OC)_

 _ **Section Propeller (Candy Kong):**_ _Luigi, Yoshi, Boshi, Koops, Fly Guy, Bullet Bill, Morton, Bob-omb, Light Blue Yoshi, Dixie, Luma, Peepa, Wesley (OC), Muffina (OC), Iniabi (OC)_

 _ **Section Banana (Donkey Kong):**_ _Wario, Toad, Goomba, Paratroopa, Boo, Dry Bones, Roy, Bombette, Tiny, Pink Yoshi, Kylie Koopa, Samuel (OC), Lucette (OC), Fushia (OC)_

 _ **Section Spiny Shell (Kammy):**_ _Waluigi, Toadette, Goombario, Parakarry, Monty Mole, Pink Gold Peach, Larry, Watt, Yellow Yoshi, Swoop, Vivian, Richard (OC), Wolfe (OC), Sallie (OC)_

 _ **Section Boomerang (Antasma):**_ _Peach, Toadbert, Goombella, Lakitu, Spike, Metal Mario, Lemmy, Luvbi, White Yoshi, Whomp, Jojora, Toadelynne (OC), Lenard (OC), Bridget (OC), Kal (OC)_

 _ **Section Lightning (Dry Bowser):**_ _Daisy, Toadiko, Paragoomba, Lakilulu, Hammer Bro, Starlow, Iggy, Sushie, Shroob, Thwomp, Mimi, Chip (OC), Mazora (OC), Imari (OC), Loraline (OC)_

 ** _Section Poison Mushroom (Fawful):_** _Rosalina, Birdo, Koopa, Lakilester (Will appear in later chapters), Fire Bro, Dreambert, Ludwig, Red Yoshi, Petey Piranha, Blooper, Dimentio, Gary (OC), Elliot (OC), Xylnn (OC), Jason (OC)_

 **This might be up at the bottom of every chapter for references. Also not all characters will appear in all chapters.**

* * *

 **JTCG: That wraps up chapter 3!**

 **GK8: As of this chapter, we now have 10k+ words total!**

 **JTCG: ALREADY?!  
**

 **GK8: Yeah.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 ***Characters In The Main Roster***

 **JustTheClassicalGirl - Magenta Velvet, Toadelynne Mush, Lucette Quetzal & Alina Verdue**

 **GoldenKnight8 - Lenard Diddley, Richard Troopa, Samuel Shye & Gary Royals**

 **TheDisneyFan365 - Moon Benson, Xylnn Loud, Iniabi Willows & Fushia Squid**

 **NeoWolfe - Wolfe Hane & Imari Hanzou**

 **MarioTale1995 - Keirleah Rossi, Sallie Wallison & Kal Hearthy**

 **I'mNotTheRoyalGirl - Mazora Mikos, Bridget Dillans, Wesley/Elliot Toshiyuki**

 **Chip - Chip Yoshi**

 **Avie-x - Loraline Lenox**

 **SuperWolfieStar - Jason Norbert**

 ***Characters In The Extra Roster***

 **JustTheClassicalGirl - Majellie Velvet (Magenta's cousin)**

 **GoldenKnight8 - Rachel Troopa (Richard's sister), Rebecca Troopa (Richard's sister), and Ritchie Troopa (Richard's brother)**

 **TheDisneyFan365 - Avina and George (Xylnn's friends)**

 ***Characters In The Special Roster***

 **JustTheClassicalGirl - May Quetzal (Lucette's older sister), August Quetzal (Lucette's younger brother)**

 **GoldenKnight8 - Gracie Royals (Gary's younger sister), Nova Royals (Gary's younger brother)**

 **...And the rest belongs to Nintendo.**

 **I haven't said anything about extra/special characters yet in the last chapter, although I did said a few details about the extra characters to TheDisneyFan365, so apologies to the rest of you guys. So...**

 **Here's the OC form for _extra_ characters. They have no limits unlike the main OCs is up to four characters per user. Keep in mind though that _extra_ characters are characters that are related to your OC(s) and will make an appearance during their past story (about how they ended up in Evershade Academy).**

 **(*means it is required)**

 ***Name:**

 ***Age: (They could be of any age)**

 ***Race:**

 ***Personality:**

 ***** **Attire:**

 ***Where do they come from?: (It could be from any kingdom in the Mario world or any other universe whether made up or not it will still take affect on the story)**

 ***Relationship to your OC(s):**

 ***Do they support your OC in going to Evershade Academy or are they against it?:**

 **Then, here's the form for the _special_ characters. They also have no limits. _Special_ characters are characters that are from a different school/kingdom within the Mario world but will make an appearance in the upcoming International Competitions around Chapter 7 onward. (The International Competitions in this story are made up: Boys Special/Girls Special will be the first ones to happen) There will be a possibility for them to become part of the Main Roster in the upcoming sequels to TEV. (Unless if you already have 4 OCs submitted for this story, you might have to make one of them transfer out first.)**

 ***Name:**

 ***Age: (They could be of any age)**

 ***Race:**

 ***Personality:**

 ***School** **Attire:**

 ***Sleepwear:**

 ***Formal Attire:**

 ***What school do they come from?: (It could be made up)**

 ***What Kingdom is the school from?: (It could be one of the existing ones or it could be made up)**

 ***Do they know anyone from this story? If yes, then who?:  
**

 **Who will be their enemies/friends?:**

 ***Number: (For boys, pick a number from 1-70. For girls, pick a number from 1-40. You guys will see why later on)**

 **Both: Okay, that wraps up everything. See you guys on chapter 4!**


	4. Are You Ready?

_**Recap from: Getting To Know You All!**_

 **(I'll be putting the previous chapter titles here from now on because if you go to the desktop site when the title is centered, it will be a little bit merged to the left and it won't look good)**

 _After meeting the students of Evershade Academy, a lot more wacky stuff starts to happen: What will happen to Poltergust before their teacher comes? Why did Boshi called it 'Propellers Section' in the first place? What was wrong with Donkey Kong? How did Swoop got stuck on the ceiling? Why was Antasma hiding his identity earlier? How did Hammer Bro became the 'meanest kid in school'? And what will happen to Birdo? And most of all, why did Paratroopa prank-called Mushroom Restaurant and ordered a pizza as Abraham Lincoln? We'll find out in this chapter!_

* * *

 **JTCG: Welcome to Chapter 4! I've done a lot of stuff in this site lately, but I'm glad that Chapter 4's finally up!**

 **GK8: We are here at the part where we'll find out how did the characters ended up in school. Starting with some of the OCs and Yoshi and Oogtar!**

 **JTCG: Anyway, I've created a forum relating to this story if anyone wants to join. It's called 'Behind The Scenes: Team Evershade Valley'. I highly encourage everyone who is reading this to participate in the forum. It'll be fun!**

 **GK8: Heads up, starting from this chapter, not all the characters will appear anymore. Some characters will be given the main focus on this chapter and next chapter, we'll be focusing on different characters. This is to prevent the story from getting confusing.**

 **JTCG: Plus, we got a new OC! Thanks to ThatSmashBrosFan for submitting his OC, he will appear in this chapter as well.**

 **GK8: Now that we know who's in which section, starting today, readers can vote who will be the class officers for each section! Details will be at the bottom of this chapter so please check it out!**

 **JTCG: As for an early disclaimer, one of the flashbacks that will appear in this chapter will have non-Mario characters in it, and those characters belong to their respective owners. I will put (a character from_) next to the character's name if they are not an OC or a Special OC but a character from a completely different franchise.**

 **GK8: Now, let's get started! Not to mention, this chapter's kinda long...**

 **Don't forget that the disclaimer is at the bottom!**

* * *

 _Team Evershade Valley_

 _The First Team In The Valley_

 _Chapter 4: Are You Ready?_

 ** _"NO!"_**

 _September 1, Monday, 12:00 PM, EMSA Cafeteria_

Since it was just the first day of school, everyone was given a chance to sit with whoever they want at the cafeteria. Paratroopa entered the room and was exhausted.

"Well?" Goomba asked.

"My pizza's gone." he panted.

"Oh." Dry Bones shrugged. "Well that's not my problem."

"Ok. Trick question: Why did you called yourself Abraham Lincoln just to order a pizza?" Boo asked.

Paratroopa took a deep breath and answered, "Well, I didn't pack lunch this morning and my parents only gave Parakarry, my brother, some money and let's just say that we spent it on a breakfast buffet at Golden Toad's."

Suddenly in the middle of lunch, Honey Queen came out of nowhere and grabbed a microphone. Unfortunately, the microphone interfered with the background noise so a loud shrill noise was heard.

"ATTENTION!" she screamed.

"AAAAAH!" the students covered their ears. After a few seconds, the shrill noise died down. Except for Koopa who said 'tention' right after the AAAAAH.

The principal then continued. "Okay, I'm gonna introduce you to-"

"Is this the lottery?" Wario interrupted.

"No it isn't. I want you to-" Honey Queen was gonna answer but...

"KISS MY *$$!" Toadsworth yelled. After a few seconds, the screen in his phone lit up.

 _Ding!_

"What's that? A phone that requires your voice to be as the password?" Honey Queen asked.

"Yeah."

"Well your password is inappropriate. Besides you just said that in front of all the students. _In the microphone._ "

"I can't think of a good one. I got it from ToadApps by the way. Wanna try?"

"OOH, GOODY!" Honey Queen nodded and clapped her hands while jumping up and down. (I mean, is it even _possible_ to jump sideways?)

The students started laughing.

She tried to say Toadsworth's password on his phone. Unfortunately, she got tasered in the nose.

"MOTHER OF-" Honey Queen was about to curse but she stopped herself. "OK! Before we get started on our activity, I would like to tell you that the upcoming elections for class officers is this Monday!"

"The officers in each section are the Class President, Vice President, Secretary, Treasurer, Auditor, Business Managers, Public Information Officer, and Class Representative." Toadsworth added.

 **(A/N: The reader-voting for class officers has officially started and the details and instructions will be placed after the chapter and on my profile so before you leave the story, be sure to check out the bottom of this chapter to know the intructions)**

"We're gonna start picking our contestants for the ice cream eating contest. There are three contests and they all have to do something with food. For the ice cream eating contest, contestants will eat a box of ice cream (who knows what the size is) and the first one to finish it without getting brain freeze wins!" Toadsworth said.

"What happens to those who got brain freeze?" Daisy inquired.

"They'll be disqualified and they will be sent to the clinic." Toadsworth answered.

"Um, is it a bit illegal to do that? I mean, teachers are at school to teach children not kill children." Diddy said.

"Don't worry, we have it all planned out so I highly doubt that anyone would get a brain freeze because the ice cream sorta got melted." Toadsworth answered.

"I don't think that's a good answer for Mr. Toadsworth." Rosalina whispered to Peach.

"Ok, now who wants to join?"

"Well, why don't YOU join?" Honey Queen snapped.

"Because if old Toads eat too much sweet stuff, they'll eventually get diabetes in a snap." Toadsworth answered confidently.

Mario and Luigi, who were sitting at a table at the far left of the cafeteria, started to talk about diabetes.

"Hey, Papa Mariotto had diabetes last year, right?" Mario said.

"Yeah... Wait a minute, I could've sworn that it was Mama Mia. Or was it Aunt Maria..." Luigi scratched his head.

"No, it was Papa Mariotto!" Mario answered.

"It was Mama Mia!" Luigi objected.

"PAPA MARIOTTO!"

"MAMA MIA!"

"PAPA MARIOTTO!"

"Wow! Those two pupils arguing look like good contestants!" says Honey Queen.

And then the argument continued.

"MAMA MIA!"

"PAPA MARIOTTO!"

"MAMA MIA!"

"PAPA MARIOTTO!"

"MAMA MIA!"

They continued to argue until everyone was looking at them.

"PAPA MARIOTTO!"

"MAMA MIA!"

"PAPA MARIOTTO!"

"MAMA MIA!"

"PAPA MARIOTTO!"

"MAMA MIA!"

By now, the Mario bros. were rolling on the floor while pulling each other's hair out.

"PAPA MARIOTTO!"

"MAMA MIA!"

"PAPA MARIOTTO!"

"MAMA MIA!"

(Whoever said their answer the most wins. No, just kidding)

Then, a skinny figure stopped the bros. from rolling around and began to scream at the top of his lungs.

"LOOK, I DON'T CARE WHO THE HECK MAMA MARIOTTO OR PAPA MIA IS SO I JUST WANT TO GET THIS UNDER WITH!" Waluigi shouted at the top of his lungs.

Then it was stopped by Roy Koopa.

"AWWWW SHUT UP! WE'LL NEVER GET STARTED!"

"I'm guessing that the first contest was actually a screaming contest." Jason and Elliot said who were sitting near the Koopalings.

"It's kinda entertaining!" Keirleah applauded.

"And Waluigi said he wants to get this 'under' with instead of 'over' with." Loraline facepalmed.

"And is it just me or Mario and Luigi are acting like girls when they're arguing?" Iniabi said.

"Okay, so um, where was I...?" Toadsworth said to himself. "OH! OKAY! WHO WANTS TO JOIN?!"

Few hands shot up in the air.

"Where's Donkey Kong? He should be bringing in the ice cream right now." Honey Queen wondered.

"Well, ma'am, he was bringing them earlier until when he arrived at the second floor, the ice cream dropped and he slipped all the way near his classroom so he's at the clinic with some bat named Swoop who got stuck on the ceiling because he thought that the ceiling was his home." Toadsworth gasped after his long explanation.

The Principal nodded at him and faced Yoshi and Boshi who were sitting about a seat apart from each other. She then remembered another question. "Which one of you two was calling the second class 'Propellers Section' earlier?"

The two dinosaurs pointed at each other.

"BOSHI CALLED IT PROPELLERS SECTION! HE JUST DOESN'T WANT ANY NEWCOMERS TO GO TO THE CLASSROOM!" Yoshi spat. A random thought arrived on his head.

 _On the bright side, I got my grammar right!_

"NO, YOSHI DID!" Boshi spat back.

"..." Honey Queen's eyes were twitching. "BOTH OF YOU, TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE AND YOU CANNOT JOIN THE ACTIVITY!"

Poor Yoshi.

 **(Characters who cannot join the activity: Boshi, Yoshi, Birdo, Muffina, Wesley, Swoop)**

After a while, nine contestants stood on the front. They were Jojora, Wario, Fawful (yeah a teacher joined), Toadiko, Dimentio, Bullet Bill, Paragoomba, Lemmy and White Yoshi.

"BRING IT ON!" Jojora screamed.

"BRING IT OFF!" Wario interjected.

"Are we talking about switches now?" White asked.

Finally, King Bob-omb and Big Blooper came in, bringing in the boxes of ice cream and placed them on a long table near the counter. The contestants proceeded forward and went ahead to their designated positions.

"ARE YOU READY?!" says Toadsworth.

"NO!" says Wario.

Everyone facepalmed.

"YES!" the rest of the contestants changed the answer.

"I SAID NO!"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP ON SAYING THAT?" Lemmy asked.

"Because I was tying my shoe!"

"Oh come on! It doesn't take you THAT long to tie your shoe!" Dimentio complained.

"Ok, for real now. It's time for a roll call!" Toadsworth smiled. "ARE YOU READY, POLTERGUST?!"

"YEAH!" said the first section.

"WHAT ABOUT PROPELLER?!"

"YEAH!" said the second section.

"WELL, NOBODY'S GONNA LOSE TO BANANA!"

"YEAH!" said the third section.

"THEN CAN THE SPINY SHELL GO EVEN FARTHER?!"

"YEAH!" said the fourth section.

"BUT BOOMERANG WILL NEVER LOSE TO ANYONE!"

"YEAH!" said the fifth section.

"AND LIGHTNING WILL STRIKE ON THE BUILDING TODAY!"

"YEAH!" said the sixth section.

"Wait, what?!" Imari said.

"Not literally, Imari." Chip replied with a wink.

"AND FINALLY, POISON MUSHROOM'S GONNA POISON YOU ALL!"

"HUH?!" said the seventh section excluding Rosalina.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF STAR BUTTERFLY VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL?!" she shrieked.

"JUST KIDDING *cough*...!" Toadsworth coughed.

"There, your voice ran out." Honey Queen scoffed. "Well then, ARE YOU READY CONTESTANTS?!"

"YEAH!"

"NO!"

You probably knew who said that.

"GOOOOO!"

...And the game's officially begun.

Everyone began eating ice cream with their spoons as fast as they can. Except for Bullet Bill who only had a bite and he collapsed on the floor.

"I guess Bullet Bill wasn't ready." Xylnn said.

"Yeah." Petey agreed.

"JO-JO-RA! JO-JO-RA!" Pauline cheered.

"Pfft. As if she's gonna win." Koops smirked.

"Hey, I think Mr. Fawful's choking!" Gary pointed to Fawful, who had his hand placed on his throat with his whole head turning purple.

"Maybe it's because of the beans earlier?" says Red Yoshi.

"Who knows?" Fire Bro said and continued on munching his banana chips.

"GO, BIG BAD GARLIC DOLL!" Toad cheered for Wario.

"Garlic doll... That sounds... awkward." Fushia responded.

"Well what's more awkward is how Lemmy's eating it." Lucette pointed at Lemmy, who was feeding his ball before stuffing it on his mouth. "I doubt that he will win."

"UGH!" Toadiko grimaced and collapsed.

After a few minutes, some contestants were eliminated.

 **Eliminated: _Bullet Bill, Fawful, Lemmy, and Toadiko_**

"HOLY 'SHROOMS! LOOKS LIKE WE'RE DOWN TO FIVE CONTESTANTS!" Honey Queen announced.

"What in the world is White doing?" Wolfe raised an eyebrow.

"I think she's heating up the ice cream..." Sallie answered.

"Yeah, she'll turn it into ice cream soup and then she'll eat it up." Kal said, joining in the converation.

"Isn't that cheating?" Richard asked. The other three just shrugged.

"AAAAH! BRAIN FREEZE!" Paragoomba shrieked.

 **Eliminated:** _ **Bullet Bill, Fawful, Lemmy, Toadiko, White Yoshi, and Paragoomba**_

Time skipped...

"I can't believe Paragoomba had to go to the clinic." Samuel sighed.

"Yeah..." Lenard scratched his head.

...And then the Mario bros started arguing about which one of their many aunts had cancer and started to grab each other's heads again, which was again stopped by Waluigi.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS SKINNY AND FAT WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP FIGHTING FOR EVERSHADE ACADEMY'S SAKE!"

"AUNT MARIA!"

"AUNT MARIE!"

"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

This caused Dimentio to lose his appetite and quit.

 **Eliminated: _Bullet Bill, Fawful, Lemmy, Toadiko, White, Paragoomba, and Dimentio_**

It was now down to Wario and Jojora. Pauline and Waluigi were cheering as loud as they can.

"JO-JO-RA! JO-JO-RA!"

"WAR! WAR! WAR!"

"You want war?" Moon giggled.

"No, I call him War for short." the indigo-wearing boy answered.

Jojora collapsed on the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pauline gasped.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Waluigi shouted happily ever after.

Everyone headed back to their seats and when everyone was calm, the program continued.

"ALRIGHT NEXT CONTEST! It is a salad eating contest. Same rules apply to the first one but you won't get a brain freeze from eating salad, right?" Toadsworth chuckled.

Dead silence.

"Ahem. Anyways, we'll be randomly drawing out the names of students and teachers from this box. So don't get shocked if you were picked. Ok, Miss Candy Kong!"

Candy came in walking like a model and placed it near Toadsworth for him to draw out the names.

"Okay first contestant!"

Chip started to suck his thumb.

"Fly Guy!"

Fly Guy proceeded to the front.

"Second..."

Again, Chip continued to suck on his thumb.

"Iggy Koopa!"

"YES!" Iggy gave out a squeal of delight.

"Third..."

Chip started to bite on Mazora's fingernails.

"Watch where you're biting!" she kept her hands to herself.

"Sallie Wallison!"

Sallie proceeded to the front.

"Next, Toadette!" Toadsworth said. "Then Pauline!"

"YUCK! SALADS?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"HAHA!" Elliot blew a raspberry.

"Elliot Toshiyuki!"

"Crap."

"Then, Mr. Dry Bowser! And last..."

Chip started to calm down a bit since he thinks that he wouldn't get picked. Until Toadsworth finally drew out the last name from the box.

"SIR TOADSWORTH!"

"BUT SIR YOUR NAME IS NOT WRITTEN IN HERE!" Candy objected.

"Okay then, Chip Yoshi!"

"You must've been mistaken. There should be no Chip and Dale in there and I think that should be _YOSHI_." Chip said nervously.

"Wow, you're as worried as a donkey." Petey said.

"KONG." Wario replied.

Candy Kong then began her long 'speech'.

"First, you said the names should not contain any Chip and Dale which means that your full name must be Chip Dale Yoshi. Second, Yoshi is in detention so he cannot join any activities today. Third, you should all follow what Sir Toadsworth says. And last but not the least, you should all eat salads because it's good for your health. Ah..." she gave a long desperate sigh.

Chip had no response and proceeded to where the rest of the contestants were.

"So much for a Writing subject teacher..." Magenta said while she was eating her hash browns.

"Ok! Is everyone ready?!" Toadsworth asked.

"NO!" the voice was as loud as a thousand elephants.

Toadsworth then stood in front of Wario.

"What did you just said?" Toadsworth scoffed.

"I SAID, I ATE MY LUNCH!" Wario shrieked...

 _...On the phone..._

Toadsworth found out that he was talking to his stubborn mother who keeps on calling him even if phones are not allowed at school. So in return...

"WHOEVER'S CALLING HERE NEEDS TO SEE A DOCTOR!" Toadsworth yelled on Wario's phone, hung up, and confiscated Wario's phone as well.

"...So much for an ice cream eating contest champion..."

When Toadsworth proceeded to the front, he added another rule to the game.

"I forgot!"

"You always forgot." says H.Q. (AKA Honey King- I mean Honey Queen)

"The last rule is that everyone will have a different type of salad which is why there are only seven contestants." Toadsworth said.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the contestants shouted like soldiers in war(io) shooting about a quadrillion amount of bullets at the same time using assault rifles.

"O-Ok you know what? I-I-I think that we should make a free offer for a billion earplugs and earmuffs..." Toadsworth stammered.

Luckily though, some of the students at the audience brought their earmuffs and earplugs before they could say yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...

Suddenly, an old Toad came in.

"WOAH OLDIE WHAT'RE YOU DOIN' HERE?!" Toadsworth asked the old approaching Toad like a hippie that got out from jail.

"I HAD TO GO FROM EVERSHADE TOWERS (Haunted Towers in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon; it wasn't abandoned yet during the time of the story) ALL THE WAY HERE TO EVERSHADE LAME ACADEMY JUST TO TELL YOU GUYS TO **SHUT UP**. I COULD REALLY HEAR YOU FROM MY OFFICE AND I EVEN HAD TO RECORD IT!" the old Toad explained and played the recording on a nearby table where the salads were supposed to be.

 _"yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh..."_

"Hahaha, that's just great and all but this is just a BIIIIIIIIIG misunderstanding. This can't be us because that sounded like a huge colony of ants celebrating the 200th death anniversary of their great-great-great god-ant." Toadsworth answered.

Private Goomp suddenly barged into the door...

...with his feet, of course, and headed straight for the principal, crashing into her big tummy wummy.

"MADAME PRINCIPAL! MADAME PRINCIPAL!" Private Goomp's voice was muffled on H.Q.'s big belly and continued to run even though he's not going anywhere.

"HEY GET OUT OF MAH TUMMY WUMMY!" said H.Q.

"What? He keeps on saying 'Bad-Man Principle'." Jason scratched his head.

Private Goomp stepped backwards so he wouldn't get suffocated on the tummy wummy and took a deep breath.

"WHAT IS IT?" asked H.Q.

"THERE'S A REALLY HUGE MOB ON THE OUTSIDE! AND THEY DON'T LOOK HAPPY!"

"WAIT, THERE'S A HUGE _MOM_ OUTSIDE?! OH, I HOPE SHE'S HOT!" Bowser squealed.

"No, she's cold." replied the old Toad.

"Oh, and by the way, that thing you called a tummy wummy smells like a hairy rotten banana."

"HEY!" the 'Bad-Man Principle' said.

"I WANNA TALK TO THE PRINCIPAL!" said the leader of the mad mom- I mean mob.

"YEAH. COME. AND. GET. IT!" R.O.B. said and busted out of the door.

...Just to realize that the leader of the mob was Metal Mario.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! I got bored."

"You know what? Here." the 'Bad Man Principle' gave them 1,000,000 gold coins.

"BUT WE WANT GOLD BARS!"

"WELL I DON'T HAVE ANY GOLD BARS! WHY DON'T YOU GO ASK SOME FROM GOLDEN KOOPA OVER THERE!" H.Q. pointed at Richard, who was doing the Michael Jackson Moonwalk. "HEY, MICHAEL TROOPA! WHY DON'T YOU GIVE THESE PIPSQUEAKS SOME OF YOUR GOLD BARS?!"

"Hey! That's my aunt's name!" Richard replied and ran away. "It's short for Michaella!"

"He does know that Michael is a boy's name, right?" Toadelynne whispered to Bridget.

"I hope so."

A few minutes after that so-called-incident, the game began.

 **Contestants and their salad:**

 **Fly Guy - Coleslaw**

 **Iggy - Garden Salad**

 **Sallie - Macaroni Salad**

 **Toadette - Caesar Salad**

 **Pauline - Potato Salad (with extra mayonnaise)**

 **Elliot - Cucumber Salad**

 **Dry Bowser - Spicy Salad (yuck)**

 **Chip - Fruit Salad**

Iggy was eating his salad happily while Pauline couldn't even touch her salad.

"UGH! I HATE MAYONNAISE!" she spat and quit on eating.

"At least mine's made of fruits." Chip smiled and continued to eat his dish.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Dry Bowser shrieked and went outside to go find a gallon of water.

"Not bad!" Toadette smiled and kept on eating.

"Not good!" Elliot barfed.

"Would be better with cheese..." Sallie said.

"..." Fly Guy had no response.

 **Eliminated: _Pauline, Dry Bowser and Elliot_**

After a few minutes, Fly Guy got tired and stopped eating. Toadette couldn't eat another spoon since she was full.

 **Eliminated: _Pauline, Dry Bowser, Elliot, Fly Guy and Toadette_**

"GOOOOO SAAAAAAAL!" Keirleah cheered.

"GO, CHOCOLATE!" Yellow cheered.

"Why chocolate?" Black asked.

"I dunno."

"GOOOOOOO IGGYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Lemmy and the other koopalings cheered.

"GO DRY BOWSER!" Bowser said.

"But he's already eliminated." replied Iniabi.

"WHAT?!" Bow-wow (AKA Bowser) shrieked. He was SHOCKED!

* * *

 _Same day, 1:00 PM, Schoolgrounds_

Meanwhile, Whomp, Thwomp and Toadbert (The Unusual Group) were walking on the sidewalks around the school. They already finished their lunch but they didn't want to participate in the activity so what they did was to have a little walk around the school when...

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S FRANKENSTEIN!" Toadbert screamed as loud as a cow!

"No, that's the mayor." Thwomp replied.

"But why is he putting up a sign?" Whomp asked.

Whomp was right. The mayor, which was a Toad about the same age as Toadsworth who was wearing a black coat and a black Toad hat, was putting up a sign in front of the school. The trio couldn't get a good view of what is says so they proceeded forward.

"LET'S GO TALK TO MR. FRANKENSTEIN!" Toadbert said in delight.

"ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?! AND WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TALK WITH ALL LETTERS IN CAPS-LOCK?!" Whomp asked fiercely but just shook off the thought afterwards. "Let's go talk to him!"

The trio went to talk to the mayor.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor! So we're just wondering here why are putting up a sign in front of our school?" Thwomp asked calmly to the mayor.

"You mean _signs_?" the mayor replied.

"Signs?" Whomp added. Until Toadbert ruined it.

"MR. FRANKENSTEIN! MR. FRANKENSTEIN! WHY IS THERE A HUGE FREAKIN' BAND OF SIGNS IN FRONT OF OUR SCHOOL?!" Toadbert asked in a cliche way.

"We've been investigating that there has been a lot of criminals coming to this place earlier this month so I've decided to build a Guard Tower at the top of this school." the mayor said. "And, our agency found out that there is a lot of hidden treasure in this place."

"I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD BELIEVE YOU, FRANKENSTEIN, BUT THIS IS THE FIRST STEP TO BECOME RICHER THAN RICHARD THE RICH TROOPA!" Toadbert squealed.

"Wow! Tongue-twister!" Whomp added.

"No, it's not." Thwomp said.

"Is it just me are you are smarter than me even if your books were served as fresh roasted chicken?" says Whomp.

"And, do you know it's 'No Sweets Day'?" the mayor said. "This is the weirdest day of the whole year but they made this because there's always a lot of people who are getting sick by eating sweets so we punish them by staying in jail for a week while having to eat seven cakes."

"So it's like a Death Penalty then?" Thwomp asked.

"More like Sweet Penalty..." Whomp added.

"No not like that." said the mayor.

Suddenly a tall boy with pale white skin, blue eyes, and short blonde hair arrived near the school. He was wearing a white polo, black slacks, black dress shoes, and white socks. He also looked pretty tense.

"Does anyone of you know where Evershade Academy is?" he asked.

"Right behind ya." Toadbert responded. "I'm Toadbert Toad by the way and you are REALLY late."

"I know. I live to far and I had to walk here since I couldn't catch a ride. My name's Lance Anderson and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'll be seeing you inside then."

"Okay."

With that, Lance headed for the building. The rest were still talking about the suspicious event.

* * *

 **Eliminated: _Pauline, Dry Bowser, Elliot, Fly Guy, Toadette and Chip_**

Chip had a terrible stomachache and headed for the clinic.

Sallie and Iggy were now the remaining contestants. Unfortunately, they finished at the same time. Both stopped eating and wiped their mouths with a table napkin.

"So who won?" Honey Queen asked.

"Iggy Koopa." Toadsworth stated. "Although the reward will be given to both of them since they did finish on almost the exact same time though. Iggy won because of his enthusiasm."

"YAAAAY!" the Koopalings cheered.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Keirleah cheered. Mario looked at her suspiciously. "Whoops."

"OK! Last contest! The Pasta-Eating contest! Who wants to join?!"

"MEEEEEEE!" Mario and Luigi shouted together forever.

"WAIT! I haven't mentioned that only the ones who don't know how to use chopsticks are allowed." Toadsworth added.

"AWWW..." Luigi complained.

"WHAT?!" Mario laughed.

"Okay now everybody who has wings erm- I mean who knows how to use chopsticks GEEEET OOUUUT! I mean, you're not allowed to participate in the contest." Toadsworth announced.

 **Contestants:** _ **Mario, Kammy, Lakilulu, Spike, Samuel, Dixie, Cheep, Roy**_

"A PASTA EATING CONTEST?! HAH!" Roy huffed. "I CAN DO BETTER!"

"But you don't even know how to use chopsticks Bully..." Lemmy said.

"CRU..."

"BEGIN!"

Everyone began struggling on using their chopsticks.

"UUUGGGGHHHHHH!" Kammy complained.

"WHY IS IT SOOO HARD!" Spike yelled as he literally slammed the table making his bowl of pasta fell.

"DISQUALIFIED!" Toadsworth announced.

 **Eliminated: _Spike_**

Mario just started to cheat and used his hands.

"OUT!" Honey Queen announced.

"Can I have this bowl now?" Mario asked politely. Honey Queen nodded. "YAAAAAAAY!"

"Ugh..." Kammy groaned.

"OUT!" Toadsworth and Honey Queen said at the same time. "JINX!"

"OH NO NOT THAT POKEMON!" Cheep yelled which caused the bowl to fall and it splattered on the floor making a mess bigger than Spike's.

"DISQUALIFIED!" Toadsworth announced.

 **Eliminated: _Spike, Mario, Kammy, Cheep_**

"This is easy!" Lakilulu said as she ate her pasta with ease.

"Wait a minute!" Honey Queen said which alerted the others. And she ran out of the building while shouting, "Lakilulu you're disqualified!"

"WHY?!"

"Because you know how to use chopsticks!" the whole audience yelled.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?!" Lakilulu sobbed.

"I lost my appetite." Samuel groaned.

"OUT!"

 **Eliminated: _Spike, Mario, Kammy, Cheep, Lakilulu, Samuel_**

It was down to Dixie Kong and Roy Koopa.

"GO BULLY!" the Koopalings cheered.

"GO KAMMY!" Bowser and Dry Bowser cheered.

"But she's already out, King Dad." Morton pointed out while Ludwig nodded in agreement.

"HE'Z RIGHT!"

"Not again!" Bow-wow facepalmed and ran out of the cafeteria.

With that, Roy collapsed. At the same time, Dixie's chopsticks snapped.

"This is harder than I thought." they muttered.

"TIE!" Toadsworth screamed and Honey Queen came back in the cafeteria holding a small box.

"Which one, a neck tie or a bow tie?" Honey Queen asked Toadsworth who was holding the box which was full of neck ties and bow ties.

Toadsworth facepalmed in response.

"OKAY! Now with that settled... Let's give the trophies to our winners!"

"But we don't even know who won!" Pink shouted.

"But I'll tell them, ok? Now the winners are-"

Bow-Wow barged in holding a long soaking mop. "WHOEVER'S UNDIES IS IN THE FLOOR, YOU SHOULD COME PICK 'EM UP!"

"What in tarnation?!" E. Gadd said.

"ONE OF THE UNDIES IS GRAY AND SAYS 'ZTARS' IN IT. AND THE OTHER ONE IS RAINBOW COLORED AND IT SAYS 'I'M A SUPERSTAR!' ON IT!"

"The gray one's got to be Birdo's." Rosalina assumed. "She'd better feel sorry for her own sorry butt."

"I'm sorry for bein' a pervert here but I wonder who's undies is it? I'm talking about the rainbow one." Mario giggled.

'Why, it's yours?" Bowser said.

"EWW! NO WAY!" Mario screamed like a five year old little girl.

And the one who ran up to the stage to claim their rainbow colored dignity was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Luma.

"HAT DAWG HAT DAWG HAT DIGNITY DAWG! NOW WE GOT CHEERS IT'S TIME FOR EARS!" Yellow sang the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme song bluntly.

"You watch Mickey?! WOW! I forgot what the dawg's name was. Was it Uranus?!" Waluigi practically yelled at Yellow as if the war's about to begin.

"Okay as I was saying, the winners of the contests are the following. May we call on Wario Wario as the winner of the ice cream eating contest!" Toadsworth applauded as everyone did the same.

...

But nothing came.

"Again! May we call on Wario! The winner of the ice cream eating contest!"

Everybody applauded again but still nothing.

Then a tumbleweed came and Toadsworth did the same thing over and over again.

Until a certain stick man went to the stage.

"You're not Wario!" Toadsworth shouted.

"Yeah I am! I'm only Wario for this minute!" Waluigi answered.

"Where's the real Wario?" Lakitu asked.

"Uh, he ran back home."

 _BONG!_

"What in the name of Bowser's undies who grew wings and flew to space hoping for a better future!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"You must have a way with saying things..." H.Q. shrugged.

"By the way, why _did_ Wario ran back home?"

Everyone stood (or sat) in their places silently to hear the answer from the stickman. Waluigi then took the microphone and stammered...

"H-He r-r-r-ran back h-h-home b-because... because..."

"Because what?" Toadsworth asked waiting for a valid answer.

"He said it was boring."

 _ **"(BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)!"**_

Toadsworth said a bunch of really, really, REALLY bad words placed together and made a really, really, REALLY bad sentence.

And when everything was quiet...

"EVERYONE! COVER YOUR EARS AND HIT THE POOP DECK!" Honey Queen said and followed her own orders.

"But it's too late for that." Metal Mario protested.

"We all heard it alright..." Starlow said.

"What does (BLEEP), (BLEEP), (BLEEP), (BLEEP), and (BLEEP) mean?" Luma asked innocently while wearing his rainbow colored dignity.

"LUMA!" Everyone from Poison Mushroom gasped.

* * *

 _With Private Goomp..._

On the beautiful outdoor front yard of Evershade Academy comes in to a really tiny Goomba wearing blue, helping out a woman with a baby to cross the street.

"Thank you for helping me. My baby could've gotten hit by that ****ing car!" said the woman.

Private Goomp answered back.

"You're..."

 _ **"(BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)!"**_

"...welcome!"

He then received a slap on the face and a kick on somewhere very uncomfortable from the woman.

* * *

 _After calling the winners..._

The winners (except for Waluigi) were all up on the stage holding their trophies not-so-proudly.

"Okay that wraps our first day of school. Please proceed outside to claim your first day of school prize and as well as the events list for this year!" Toadsworth announced. After that, a huge mob exited out of the school.

* * *

 _With the Mario Bros..._

Mario and Luigi had just receive their rather large goodie bag and their list of events from Private Goomp and Mario sat in a small wooden bench near the lobby with Private Goomp next to him while Luigi just stood next to his brother.

"This bag is bigger than a skyscraper!" Luigi grinned.

"So you're expecting them to give us a 2,000 ft ladder?"

"No."

"Alright, let's see what's in there, Luigi..." Mario said and before he could even reach his hand into the bag...

 _SHABAM!_

The bench that Mario (and unfortunately Private Goomp) was sitting collapsed from the middle and Mario fell to the floor, bottom first while Private Goomp was sent flying through the ceiling towards the rooftop since Mario's weight was so freaking heavy.

"Heeeeeeeelp..." he wheezed.

"HAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH!" Luigi laughed so hard that the people from another dimension (Dimentio) had to cover their ears. "Wait, give me my bag."

Mario obeyed.

"Okay so now in this large bag, has a lot of candy. OOH! They've got my favorites! LUIGI'S! (he pronounced the _g_ as if it was his name) Meh, I'll open up the second one later." Luigi said.

Mario wheezed again. "Actually, it's pronounced as Luigi's." (he pronounced the _g_ as if it was in the word _gates_ )

Mario suddenly recovered from his bottom problem and grabbed the iPad from his own bag. It came with a note:

 _Dear fellow Evershader,_

 _This iPad is used for educational purposes only. You may only use it for research in projects, assignments, or communicating with your fellow classmates and schoolmates. It will now be your responsibility if the iPad is damaged, broken, or defected and you MUST pay the price of the iPad at FULL COST immediately with no partial cost so we may replace this as soon as possible. If you'd like, you may purchase a replacement of said item to a registered ToadApps store near you and send it to the school immediately._

 _You MAY NOT use said item during school hours or school activities. You may only use it during lunchtime, breaktime, dismissal, or while you are at home. If you are caught using this during prohibited times, it will be confiscated and will be returned to you:_

 _1\. After school day, during dismissal - 1st Offense_

 _2\. If a note is presented by the parents and the teacher has already discussed the latter to them - 2nd Offense_

 _3\. Before the day of Recognition, which students are required to return the item after the said event - 3rd Offense_

 _Please follow these rules carefully, as this serves you as your guide to your education here at Evershade Academy._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Honey Queen Bee_

 _School Principal of Evershade Academy_

Mario threw the note on a nearby trash can.

"Bah... who needs the note?" he scoffed and began to use his iPad. "Ooh, they've got Fruit Ninja!"

He began to play Fruit Ninja (full version).

Until the part when you have to keep hitting that special fruit. Mario tried to hit it about a thousand slashes until...

...he lost grip of the iPad and it fell to the ground, causing it to shatter into a lot of huge pieces.

"Uh-oh..." Mario sweated. "Where's the note, Luigi?"

"You threw it away, remember?"

To make things worse, the garbage collector is already picking up the trash at the school. Which means all the trash that the school had, it was already dumped in the garbage truck.

"I'VE GOT TO GET TO THAT TRUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Mario shouted and ran after the truck.

"HEY YOU'VE GOT A GATE PASS?! YOU CAN'T EXIT OUT OF THE GATE WITHOUT A PASS YOU KNOW!" Private Goomp shouted as he landed to the front gate.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M GONNA COME BACK ANYWAY!"

Mario ran as fast as Lightning McQueen and reached the back of the garbage truck and held on tight.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed like a baby girl playing with her Barbie dolls. "*cough* *cough* I think I swallowed a fly!"

Back at the school, an old Toad approached Luigi.

"Kids these days like to meet the garbage people huh, Sonny?"

Luigi was so shocked about his brother's actions that he didn't knew about the old fellow who stood in front of him.

"...What?"

Then he didn't know that Toad was approaching him and sat beside him on a *more stronger* bench.

"Hey! Look what I got!"

"What is it, Toad?" Luigi glanced at him.

"I GOT AN IPAD!" he grinned happily.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE ONE BUT ME?!" Luigi shrieked.

"Ooh! It has Jetpack Joyride in it!" Toad smiled. "And there's a text message!"

"You can text on the iPad? Then what does it say?" Luigi asked and Toad began to read the message.

"It's from this guy called 'Anonymous' and they said 'Mr. Know.'" Toad read.

"WHO IN MUSHROOM KINGDOM IS MR. KNOW?!"

* * *

 _Somewhere in Evershade Valley..._

Bowser opened up a bakery in Evershade Valley about 5 months ago. It was called 'Koopnuts' and its specialties are doughnuts and milkshakes. Right now, the line was getting really long and Ludwig, one of the part-time cashiers, is almost having a hard time dealing with all the customers, especially for those food critics.

"Fazzer, school had just finished and now you want all of uz Koopalingz to help you on your job?" Ludwig told his dad after the long line had been seated and were eating their food.

"Relax, Kooky. You'll be done before you know it." Bowser assured.

Meanwhile, Chip, Red Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Light Blue Yoshi, Black Yoshi, White Yoshi, Yoshi, and Pink Yoshi were eating all eating different flavored doughnuts and vanilla milkshakes while chatting about their first day of school. They left Boshi in school because he was still in detention with Muffina, Wesley, and Birdo.

"...and he was like, FAWDO! FAWDO! FAWDO!" Red finished his story which resulted by lots of laughs by the other Yoshis.

Light Blue began to start of with another topic.

"So, I know that all of us have been classmates before in another school, but Chip, how'd you end up here in Evershade Valley?"

"Hm? Okay, I'll tell you but don't snore." Chip said then took a sip of the vanilla milkshake. "Long story short. It all started when..."

* * *

 _~*~*~ Flashbacks of the past: Chip Yoshi ~*~*~_

 _August 15, 8:00 PM_

 _Chip was busy making a potion to submit it to the Yoshi's Island government so he could win the National Potion Making Contest and proceed to the International level._

 _Chip's potion was made up of light blue liquid containing different kinds of liquid elements and he calls it an explosive potion._

 _"AHA! The final touch!" he grinned._

 _He grabbed a small glass of bromine but accidentally bumped his potion with his hand. Since his place was near a window, the potion went through the window, and somehow got into his neighbor's house. There's a hazard on the potion. If it gets exposed to water or whenever water hits it even the TINIEST amount of water, it will explode._

 _On his neighbor's home, a black tall Yoshi lived in there, by himself. He was busy doing the dishes. You know, that while you are doing the dishes, water sprinkles sometimes, right? Well, this was different._

 _The bottle which contained the potion in it was on rolling down the kitchen floor of the neighbor's house. To make things worse, the potion spilled on the kitchen floor a little, and a drop of water hit it._

 _Chip, running as fast as he could to save his neighbor from any harm, went inside his house._

 _"MR! MR! OPEN UP THE DOOR PLEASE!" Chip knocked repeatedly. Luckily, the neighbor opened the door. "Sir, you've got to get out quick! There is an explosive potion that just went into your house and it could explode any second!"_

 _But the neighbor didn't look happy._

 _"I don't believe you, now just get out of my sight!" his neighbor yelled angrily._

 _Little they knew that the potion was now on the living room floor, empty._

 _"SIR PLEASE! YOU'VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME!" Chip pleaded frantically._

 _The neighbor turned back to proceed in working with the dishes. His eye caught the site of the empty potion. He looked at Chip, and began running towards Chip._

 _"RUN!"_

 _They both ran until the house was pretty far enough. On the bad news, the potion exploded and lots of houses, including Chip's, were burned to ashes. They both watched in horror as the flames got bigger and bigger._

 _"I could've saved those other people..." Chip whispered sadly to himself._

 _August 17, 10:00 AM_

 _A few days passed and Chip was now homeless and up and about on the streets. He was only 12 years old and now he's gonna be living as an orphan soon. His neighbor, on the other hand, lived with his wife happily with his daughter._

 _While walking off to work, the neighbor quickly recognized Chip's face and approached him._

 _"Hey, um, kid. Thanks for saving me back there a few days ago." he smiled. "Sorry I didn't believe you at first. I was so stupid."_

 _Chip just nodded slightly in response._

 _"Well, uh, to make it up to ya, kid, how old are you?"_

 _"Twelve." Chip answered._

 _"Ok, come with me."_

 _They both took an airplane which took about 2-3 hours before they've reached their destination._

 _"I don't like seeing any kid who gets behind on their studies." the neighbor said while the two are walking towards a yellowish-goldish colored building with a gate. "Besides, I've decided to enroll you here in this school."_

 _Chip looked up on the building. It was called, 'Evershade Academy'._

 _"You'll be seeing my son here too." the neighbor smiled. "His name is Black Yoshi."_

 _When they got in, they were greeted by an old Toad._

 _"WELCOME, WELCOME! TO EVERSHADE ACADEMY!" Toadsworth greeted cheerfully. "If you'd like to inquire please go to the office on your left."_

 _They went it the office._

 _"So... enrolling in another student huh, Boris? Sounds good." Honey Queen, the principal, responded as soon as they got in the office._

 _Chip's neighbor, also known as Boris Yoshi, gladly took the enrollment form and gave it to Chip so that he could fill up his information. Once he was done, he gave it to the Principal._

 _"You have been officially enrolled to Evershade Academy. See you on the first of September!" she smiled._

 _Chip wasn't able to win the competition but at least he got something that he might really need, education._

 _~*~ End flashback ~*~_

* * *

"Oh, so you're the one that my dad enrolled. Nice." Black said and placed his hands behind his head.

"Ooh! Speaking of Evershade Academy, me go tell you how me and Oogtar ended up!" Yoshi said gleefully and began telling his story.

* * *

 _~*~*~ Flashbacks of the past: Yoshi and Oogtar ~*~*~_

 _August 29, 1:00 PM_

 _Yoshi and Oogtar had just finished eating their lunch and they were now playing football on a fine sunny day in a house near a gas station. Yoshi threw the ball so far that Oogtar had to run to catch up to it._

 _"OOOH! Yoshi go see touchdown!" Yoshi grinned and ran up to find touchdown._

 _After a few minutes of running, Oogtar made a huge stop near a building. Yoshi stopped next to him. The ball was flying and it shattered the fourth floor window of Evershade Academy._

 _Then after a few seconds, it sounded like to babies shouting and fighting._

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"_

 _You might think it was because HQ saw the football._

 _"OOHLALA!" Yoshi smiled like a total jerk._

 _"LET'S GO GET IT, DINO DUDE!" Oogtar yelled and began running to enter in the building which was soon interrupted by a huge foot._

 _"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YE LUBBER!"_

 _It was Toadsworth in his pajamas and was still brushing his teeth. His huge foot was on top of Oogtar's foot which kept him from entering._

 _"How did old Toad man speak while brushing his molars?" Yoshi scratched his head._

 _"Why was there loud shouting in building?" Oogtar asked._

 _Toadsworth then spit in the grass and gargled with no sin. His chin looked like Santa Claus' beard._

 _"Oh, um, Madame Honey Queen saw two huge caterpillars and one small one that looked like a baby which were crawling on her window. She probably got a washing machine and hit it on them."_

 _Poor family._

 _"TAKE THAT YOU PIECES OF S***!" Honey Queen yelled as it was followed by a loud thud. "EAT THIS WASHING MACHINE!"_

 _"Wow, I'm good at making hypothesis." Toadsworth smiled. "Anyway, you can't get your ball back unless you enter the building."_

 _"How do we enter the building?" Oogtar asked._

 _"It's not like we can just fly up there and get the ball." Yoshi rolled his eyes._

 _"Then you have to enroll here so that you can gain access to the school." Toadsworth added._

 _What an advertisement._

 _"It's just like hacking an old man's computer!" Oogtar stomped._

 _"WOW! OOGTAR SAID INCORRECT GRAMMAR!" Yoshi shouted._

 _"How was that wrong?" Toadsworth asked._

 _And so, the dino dude and the cave dude enrolled just to get their stupid ball..._

 _~*~ End flashback ~*~_

* * *

"That was the stupidest thing that I've ever heard in my freaking life!" White yelled and took a sip of her milkshake.

After a few moments of chatting, the Yoshis gave a tip and left the bakery.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xylnn, Hammer Bro, Fire Bro, and Ice Bro just exited out of the school and began walking on the cobblestone sidewalk on the way to Fire Bro's house for a nice cup of tea since he invited the three over.

"So, um, how'd you decide to come here, Xylnn?" Fire Bro asked. Ice Bro just scoffed in the background.

"...What?"

* * *

 _~*~*~ Flashbacks of the past: Xylnn Loud ~*~*~_

 ** _(Note that this part was actually part of a chapter in one of TheDisneyFan365's stories so this part of the flashback belongs to him. I only did some of the editing)_**

 _A Japanese-American with white hair, brown eyes, and pale skin stepped into a huge arena. He has a mark in his left eye, taking the shape of a diamond with six eye-like symbols surrounding it and he was wearing a black coat._

 _His name was George and he had traveled to Thebes in the Hercules world and had went to an arena in town, where Phil (a character from Hercules) was holding a tournament. George had been allowed to join in a Destiny Cup and had just won the ninth round._

 _"Alright. Not bad, kid. One round to go." Phil said._

 _"Cool. Chalk up another one for George the Great." George replied._

 _"The great-in-trainin'. Remember, there's always a higher power. Don't think that you're the strongest. Overconfidence can lead to a very early grave."_

 _"Right." George responded._

 _"You're next match is a doozy. Some kid came in here right before the last match started and wanted to battle you. This here's what you call a 'personal challenge'. In this type of bout, you can only fight alone. If you lose, you won't lose you're place in the Cup. It's just a test of strength." Phil explained._

 _"Okay."_

 _"Speakin' of a kid, here she is now." Phil said, pointing to the arena's edge._

 _Xylnn, wearing a cloak similar to George's, jumped down into the arena's main area. Phil stepped out of the way and looked on at the two._

 _"So, you're the guy going around destroying worlds. Name's Xylnn." Xylnn said._

 _The girl summoned a giant boomerang and rested it above her shoulder._

 _"I'm going to be the one to lay the world in Darkness. Let's see if I'm worthy or not." Xylnn said._

 _"Are you a Nobody?" George asked._

 _"Yep. Some brown haired girl lost her heart to some other enemy when their town fell to Darkness. I was created when she died." Xylnn replied._

 _"Brown haired girl?" George asked._

 _He then realized that Xylnn looked exactly like Lynn, as he knew the Lynn from his time, and his eyes widened._

 _"Wait, Lynn? Is that you?" George asked._

 _"Enough chitter-chatter. I'll tell you more if you beat me." Xylnn replied._

 _"Fine, but I shall be the one to destroy the Light." George said._

 _He summoned his Dark Keyblade and lunged at Xylnn. The girl sidestepped out of the way and threw her Boomerang at the boy. George caught the weapon and threw it to the side. Xylnn stretched her arm out and summoned the weapon in her hand once more, before rushing at George, full-throttle. The two ended up clashing weapons, before George jumped back and started launching Dark projectiles. Xylnn, using her boomerang, slashed and destroyed the projectiles while they flew at high speeds._

 _"You're not bad. This may actually be fun." George said._

 _Xylnn and George leaped around the Arena, exchanging various blows of their weapons, before George broke the senseless cycle._

 _"Calamity Drive!" George shouted._

 _He lunged at Xylnn at various angles, leaving afterimages in his wake. Xylnn blocks most of them, but one blow connected with her abdomen, making her cry out. George then jumped back and points the keyblade at Xylnn._

 _"We've just warmed up. Dying on me already?" George asked._

 _"Nope. I'm in pure ecstasy." Xylnn replied._

 _George gave her a quzzical look._

 _"I love the pain. Hurt me more!" Xylnn replied._

 _She lunged at George with newfound power. Meanwhile in the stands, Tommy Pickles (a character from Rugrats) and Chuckie Finster (a character from Rugrats), who had been assigned by George's father, Peter, to find him and bring him home, watched on as George and Xylnn fought._

 _"They're really into this, huh, Chuck?" Tommy asked._

 _"Yep. I sure hope George is going to be okay." Chuckie replied._

 _Next to them was Nihil, a black colored shadowy boy-resembling Heartless with yellow eyes, and had been George's companion after setting out with him on Avina's orders._

 _"He will be. There can only be one person to reclaim the Darkness." Nihil said._

 _Tommy and Chuckie turned around and looked at Nihil._

 _"What do you mean?" Chuckie asked._

 _"George has been chosen." Nihil replied._

 _"For what?" Tommy replied._

 _Before Nihil could reply, Tommy and Chuckie's attention was directed back to the battle. Xylnn was on the defensive, while George, who was emitting a pitch-black aura, was ravaging the former Loud sibling with merciless attacks, each barely being dodged by the latter._

 _"You're very good! More! I want more pain! More power!" Xylnn shouted, dodging the white haired boy's attacks._

 _"Why will you not die?" George asked, Xylnn's efficiency only making him angrier._

 _"I don't want to! I want to be the one to cover the lands in Darkness. I want that infinite power!" Xylnn replied._

 _George jumped back and started casting magic._

 _"Diamond Dust!" George shouted._

 _Xylnn dodged many large sharp icicles that fell from the sky. While she was guarding against the ice, George took the opening given and moved in to attack Xylnn's back._

 _"Ars Arcanum!" George shouted._

 _He releashed a flurry of slashes upon Xylnn, as a combination of his techniques and the icicles from the Diamon Dust assault. Eventually, the fighting stopped as Xylnn was brought to her knees._

 _"That... was awesome." Xylnn said._

 _"I hope you liked the spectacle. Because this is where you fade back to the Darkness." George said, bringing his keyblade inches from the girl's head._

 _"Do I have to? I wanted to be able to experience every emotion there is. Anger, sadness, pain, happiness. That's what I wanted. Must I be stopped from achieving that, too?" Xylnn asked._

 _George stopped, silently pondering the girl's words._

 _"You are a Nobody. You can't feel." George said._

 _"I want to learn how. Let me join you." Xylnn said._

 _"Why? What have you to offer?" George asked._

 _"My powers, my company, and what little Nobodies that I may be able to command." Xylnn replied._

 _George un-summoned his Dark Keyblade and extended a hand to Xylnn._

 _"Very well. Take my hand, and I'll show you every feeling there is. Then, when Avina has succeeded and all of the worlds she wants me to go to have been consumed by the Darkness, we can battle one more time. If you win, you can revel in all of the infinite power that the Darkness holds." George said._

 _Xynn took George's hand and was helped up by him. Tommy and Chuckie looked at each other, shocked._

 _"George! You're really a part of Avina's forces now? What about us and the rest of the gang?" Tommy asked._

 _"I've no need for such petty attachments. I only care about myself and keeping Abigail safe." George replied._

 _"George..." Chuckie started to say sadly._

 _"Why don't you two come with me? We can conquer all of space and time together. Help me and join Avina, and we can make things the way we want them to be." George asked._

 _"George, we can hear what you're saying, but we can't follow you. You've changed." Chuckie replied._

 _"Why would we join you?" Tommy asked._

 _"Well then, I'll kill you both. I'll add you to my army of Heartless and ravage the worlds." George replied. He then ordered._ _"Nihil, Xylnn. To my side!"_

 _Nihil and the recovering Xylnn flocked to George side, Nihil on the left and Xylnn on the right._

 _"We are the three Swords of the Darkness! We shall pierce through the neverending Light and extinguish the universe!" George said._

 _"Then we'll stop you." Tommy said._

 _"For what we had, and what we shared, and even if you are my own nephew, we will stop you from destroying that!" Chuckie said._

 _"I'll let you guys think it over. Nihil, summon Monstro." George ordered._

 _"Doesn't Avina want you to destroy this place?" Xylnn asked._

 _"Eventually. We'll leave the rabble to congregate. We will return to kill Hercules. Until then, my former friends!" George replied._

 _Nihil summoned Monstro (a character from Pinocchio), who had been converted into a Heartless by Avina. The whale entered the arena with a blood-curdling howl. Phil and Hercules entered the Arena, watching in shock as George and his evil cohorts left the world._

 _"Tommy, Chuckie, what's going on here?" Hercules asked._

 _"George has turned dark!" Tommy replied._

 ** _(Now, this next part of Xylnn's past, I was the one who made this scene, but the characters used in this scene still belong to TheDisneyFan365)_**

 _George, Nihil, and Xylnn have finally reached their destination, in Castle Oblivion. Once they got there, they were greeted by_ _a tall woman with flowing white hair with the parts closest to the head turning black. She wears a tron-like suit, and over the suit is a black skirt with gray lining, an indigo blouse, and a large white open kimono with pieces of code floating on the fabric, constantly shifting. On her suit are points that gems are placed._

 _"Ah, you have returned. Now Nihil, take George inside the castle. I have a task for Xylnn." said the woman._

 _"Will do, Avina." Nihil replied to the woman now known as Avina._

 _Once George and Nihil left, Avina spoke to Xylnn._

 _"What do you want me to do?" Xylnn asked in a serious tone._

 _"I want for you to stay in another world. Blend in with everyone until I have the time." Avina ordered.  
_

 _"The time for what?" Xylnn asked._

 _"I will tell you later. Now go and stay on Evershade Valley in that world and just act normally there." Avina said. And with her power, Avina summoned a portal._

 _"But-"_

 _"Just go in the portal. DO NOT tell anyone that I will strike."_

 _Xylnn stepped into the portal and warped to Evershade Valley._

 _August 30, 5:00 PM_

 _After for what seemed like an hour, Xylnn was now walking on the streets of Evershade Valley. She soon stumbled upon a large building with a gate which was guarded by Private Goomp. Before the goomba private could even open the door, Toadsworth beat him to it._

 _"WELCOME! WELCOME!"_

 _"Uh, is this a place where I can stay for the time being?" Xylnn asked._

 _"...Yeah. Unless you enroll in here of course."_

 _"Then I'd like to enroll."_

 _~*~ End of flashback ~*~_

* * *

"Ohhhhh... what?" Fire Bro said. Xylnn slapped her forehead in return.

"You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" she said.

"Nope."

"What about Ice Bro?"

"He's asleep."

"What about Hammer?"

"He had diarrhea and he had to go to the bathroom."

"So I wasted my voice and saliva for nothing?" Xylnn was now twitching her eyes.

"Apparently, there was an unknown dude in the window who listened to everything." Fire Bro said.

"Who?"

"Bob-omb."

Bob-omb came in and tumbled on the couch.

 **"OOF!"**

* * *

 _ **Class Arrangement (You guys can refer to this if you forgot which class is which)**_

 _ **Note: The characters in parenthesis near the section name is their homeroom teacher**_

 _ **Poltergust (E. Gadd):**_ _Mario, Pauline, Oogtar, Kooper, Shy Guy, Ice Bro, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Black Yoshi, Diddy, R.O.B., Cheep Cheep, Magenta (OC), Moon (OC), Keirleah (OC), Lance (OC)_

 _ **Propeller (Candy Kong):**_ _Luigi, Yoshi, Boshi, Koops, Fly Guy, Bullet Bill, Morton, Bob-omb, Light Blue Yoshi, Dixie, Luma, Peepa, Wesley (OC), Muffina (OC), Iniabi (OC)_

 _ **Banana (Donkey Kong):**_ _Wario, Toad, Goomba, Paratroopa, Boo, Dry Bones, Roy, Bombette, Tiny, Pink Yoshi, Kylie Koopa, Samuel (OC), Lucette (OC), Fushia (OC)_

 _ **Spiny Shell (Kammy):**_ _Waluigi, Toadette, Goombario, Parakarry, Monty Mole, Pink Gold Peach, Larry, Watt, Yellow Yoshi, Swoop, Vivian, Richard (OC), Wolfe (OC), Sallie (OC)_

 _ **Boomerang (Antasma):**_ _Peach, Toadbert, Goombella, Lakitu, Spike, Metal Mario, Lemmy, Luvbi, White Yoshi, Whomp, Jojora, Toadelynne (OC), Lenard (OC), Bridget (OC), Kal (OC)_

 _ **Lightning (Dry Bowser):**_ _Daisy, Toadiko, Paragoomba, Lakilulu, Hammer Bro, Starlow, Iggy, Sushie, Shroob, Thwomp, Mimi, Chip (OC), Mazora (OC), Imari (OC), Loraline (OC)_

 ** _Poison Mushroom (Fawful):_** _Rosalina, Birdo, Koopa, Lakilester (Will appear in later chapters), Fire Bro, Dreambert, Ludwig, Red Yoshi, Petey Piranha, Blooper, Dimentio, Gary (OC), Elliot (OC), Xylnn (OC), Jason (OC)_

 **This might be up at the bottom of every chapter for references. Also not all characters will appear in all chapters.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 ***Characters In The Main Roster***

 **JustTheClassicalGirl - Magenta Velvet, Toadelynne Mush, Lucette Quetzal & Alina Verdue**

 **GoldenKnight8 - Lenard Diddley, Richard Troopa, Samuel Shye & Gary Royals**

 **TheDisneyFan365 - Moon Benson, Xylnn Loud, Iniabi Willows & Fushia Squid**

 **NeoWolfe - Silvia Hane & Imari Hanzou**

 **MarioTale1995 - Keirleah Rossi, Sallie Wallison & Kal Hearthy**

 **I'mNotTheRoyalGirl - Mazora Mikos, Bridget Dillans, Wesley/Elliot Toshiyuki**

 **Chip - Chip Yoshi**

 **Avie-x - Loraline Lenox**

 **SuperWolfieStar - Jason Norbert**

 **ThatSmashBrosFan - Landence Anderson**

 ***Characters In The Extra Roster***

 **JustTheClassicalGirl - Majellie Velvet (Magenta's cousin)**

 **GoldenKnight8 - Rachel Troopa (Richard's sister), Rebecca Troopa (Richard's sister), and Ritchie Troopa (Richard's brother)**

 **TheDisneyFan365 - Avina, George and Nihil (Xylnn's friends)**

 ***Characters In The Special Roster***

 **JustTheClassicalGirl - May Quetzal (Lucette's older sister), August Quetzal (Lucette's younger brother)**

 **GoldenKnight8 - Gracie Royals (Gary's younger sister), Nova Royals (Gary's younger brother)**

 **MarioTale1995 - Vera**

 **...And the rest belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

 **JTCG: Next chapter, we'll be seeing some more bonds between the students (and flashbacks) after school, and as well discovering a new creepy mystery in the school campus. Exciting, right?**

 **GK8: So now, here are the instructions for the reader-voting:**

 **1\. Votes can be submitted via PM or Review, but PM is recommended.**

 **2\. Voting won't close yet... since it just started.**

 **3\. You need to vote for the officers in each section.**

 **4\. You CANNOT vote OCs for President. Vice president, secretary, and so on are allowed.**

 **5\. If there is a tie, (not a neck tie or a bow tie) we will be the ones to choose for the person who will really fit the office.**

 **6\. Characters that don't get an office will be considered as a member.**

 **And before we get to the format, here's a description on the officers' duties:**

 ***President: _The president's job is to make sure that their respective section unites as one family. They are responsible for being a leader in their section and to try and make them disciplined when the teacher is not around. And for events, it's their job to plan out on what will the class do._**

 ***Vice President: _If the president's not around, it will be the vice president's job to do what the president does. Moreover, the vice president is usually the one who will always work with the president to plan out on what to do._**

 ***Secretary: _It can be the secretary's job to record the attendance and makes sure that everyone passes their paperwork on time. They are usually the one to distribute important notices to the section._**

 ***Treasurer: _When it comes to money, this is the treasurer's job. Their job is to collect all donations or contributions from the class to be given to the business managers._**

 ***Auditor: _Most say auditors do the math. Yes, but they are sometimes considered at the helper of the secretary. On contributions, they keep track on whether the sufficient amount has been reached, and sometimes, they are usually the one who donates the most, aside from the president._**

 ***Public Information Officer: _The job of the PIO is to remind everyone in the section about anything important. They are the ones to remind about homework or projects to be done. Sometimes, the PIO is also the one to announce in other sections as well, which sometimes makes it a hard task._**

 ***Business Managers:** _ **After the treasurer gives them the needed money, they are usually the ones to buy the things the class needs. The business managers have to always choose the best when buying, so that the money won't be wasted.**_

 ***Class Representative: _The job of the class representative is exactly what it says: to represent the class in almost any activity. Most of the times, the class representative is a friendly rival against the other class representatives._**

 **The voting format has to look like this:**

 _ **Section: Poltergust**_

 _ **President: Mario**_

 _ **Vice President: Pauline**_

 _ **Secretary: Oogtar**_

 _ **Treasurer: Kooper**_

 _ **Auditor: Shy Guy**_

 _ **Public Information Officer (P.I.O.) - Ice Bro**_

 _ **Business Managers (two only) - Bowser Jr. and Wendy**_

 _ **Class Representative: Black Yoshi**_

 **You need to repeat this 7 times because there are 7 classes. Although you can submit for the first class today, second tomorrow, or all in one day. It's up to you.**

 **JTCG: So I guess this wraps up the 4th chapter. See you all for Chapter 5!**

 **WHAT IN THE WORLD? THIS CHAPTER HAS 10,000 WORDS!**


	5. Sleepover, Fight, & Game Night! (Part 1)

_**Recap from: Are You Ready?**_

 _To celebrate the final hours of the first day of school, Honey Queen and Toadsworth hosted three eating contests. And after school, we get to meet more characters and learn about their pasts. However, when Whomp, Thwomp, and Toadbert meet the mayor who was putting up signs in front of the school, a mystery rises up. What does the school have that gives the others' minds a question mark?_

* * *

 **JTCG: Hello, people of the universe! This is GirlClassicalTheJust I mean JustTheClassicalGirl with another freaking chapter of Team Evershade Valley!**

 **GK8: Anyway, first of all, we'd like to thank Miss Mario, ThatSmashBrosFan, theawesomedragonhunter, and The Fat Albert for submitting in a character! They'll be appearing on this chapter so heads down.**

 **JTCG: Heads down?**

 **GK8: Pfffft. Anyways, we've received class votes from ThatSmashBrosFan. If you'd like to take a gander, it's on the reviews section.**

 **JTCG: By the way, I was wondering... 10 people (as of this day) voted on my TEV poll for their favorite section. Here were the results:**

 _ **Poltergust:**_ _ **4 votes**_

 _ **Propeller:**_ _ **3 votes**_

 _ **Banana:**_ _ **9 votes**_

 _ **Spiny Shell:**_ _ **3 votes**_

 ** _Boomerang: 5 votes_**

 ** _Lightning: 4 votes_**

 ** _Poison Mushroom: 4 votes_**

 **GK8: Yeesh Banana! How did they get a lot of votes?**

 **JTCG: The reason I placed this poll up is because at the end of each quarter of the school year, there will be a Super Star Section Award and the class who will get that award is the one who got the most votes in the poll.**

 **GK8: So if you want your favorite section to win, vote for them! Although, I'm just recommending, don't vote for only ONE section. Because the poll MIGHT be up until the end of the story. I don't want Banana to be the only SSS. (I'm not saying don't vote for Banana. XD)**

 **JTCG: Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Team Evershade Valley_

 _The First Team In The Valley_

 _Chapter 5: Sleepover, Fight, Game Night! (Part 1)_

 _September 1, Monday, 6:00 PM, School Grounds_

Some of the students already left the school. The ones with a dorm room are in their rooms, with the partner they chose for the school year.

In the school grounds, Toadelynne, Richard, and Moon were busy blabbin' around, while sitting in the soft grass.

"So... what do you wanna do?" Moon asked the two.

"I don't know... Wait... Is that her...?" Toadelynne narrowed her eyes and stared directly at a pale skinned, slim, medium height girl with yellow eyes and has mousey blonde hair just below her shoulders. She was wearing glasses, a beige jumpsuit, and boots. Toadelynne then ran up to her, which startled the girl.

"Hi, Gabby!" Toadelynne embraced the girl who was now known to the boys as Gabby.

"Hi, Lynnie!" she replied. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, waiting for Peach to walk home with me. School just ended."

"...WHAT?!"

...

...

...

"Why?"

"School started today?" Gabby sighed.

"Yep." Moon called out in response.

 _'I missed the first day of school. Way to go, Gabby.'_

"You alright?" Toadelynne asked.

"Yeah, well, why didn't gramps told me that earlier? Now I feel so dumb." Gabby answered.

"Who's your grandfather?" Richard asked her.

"E. Gadd."

"Wait a minute! He was my teacher! Let's go see if he's still in there." Moon said and grabbed Gabby's wrist as they entered the building. Richard and Toadelynne followed them.

"Don't touch me." Gabby said and took her wrist out of Moon's grip.

"Sorry." Moon apologized, embarrassed. Richard and Toadelynne snickered in the background.

Meanwhile, on their way to the classroom, they saw Birdo cleaning the restrooms.

"TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR! H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P! UP ABOVE THE WORLD SO HIGH! W, X, Y, AND Z! TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR! NEXT TIME WON'T YOU SING WITH-"

"Birdo!" Richard yelled which startled Birdo a little.

"CAN'T YOU SEE?! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF DOING DETENTION HERE!" she screamed in front of his face.

"GAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser Jr laughed from behind. "BIRDO CLEANING THE TOILET!"

"Hey BJ, have you seen Professor Gadd?" Toadelynne asked.

"Yeah, he was in the classroom." BJ answered. "Poltergust classroom to be exact."

"Thanks!"

Moon, Gabby and Toadelynne headed for the classroom and left Richard debating with Birdo.

Meanwhile, E. Gadd was busy looking at some sheets of paper until he saw the three went in.

"Gramps!" Gabby ran up to him.

"Hi. How come you didn't attend school?"

"You said school starts tomorrow."

E. Gadd widened his eyes. "I did?"

"Yep."

* * *

On the waiting area, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Lucette, Imari, and Wolfe were sitting on the benches.

"Hey girls, how about a sleepover tonight?" Peach said. "You know, so we could get to know more about each other of course. Are any of you guys free tonight over at my place?"

"Sleepover already? Hm, maybe next time. I think it's a bit too early to have some bonding, since only some of us got to know each other for more than a day." Rosalina declined.

"Aww..." Peach said.

"I can come!" Lucette jumped up.

"Sounds fun." Wolfe chimed in.

"I'll go." Imari said with a small smile on her face.

"We can go get some of the other girls to join in too!" Daisy squealed in delight and afterwards left the group to pack up.

Daisy was about to go to her dorm and soon bumped into Loraline which she tripped and fell.

"Whoops, sorry Lora!" Daisy apologized and helped her up.

"It's fine." Loraline replied.

"Hey, so um, since we're friends, would you like to hang out with me in a sleepover tonight?"

"Sleepover? Well, okay! Who's coming?"

"Peach is hosting it." Daisy replied.

"Oh... um... I don't know. I'm busy... Bye!" Loraline said blankly and took off.

 _'Wait, what's with her and Peach?'_ Daisy thought. She then went into her dorm and pack up.

With Lucette, she was frantically running down the halls and entered her room. When she entered the bedroom, she spotted Magenta playing her phone and Muffina writing on her diary.

"Who wants to go on a sleepover tonight?" Lucette said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't." Magenta said bluntly.

"Why?"

"Sleepovers are boring. Besides, I've got better business to attend to."

"Like what?"

"Mazora and I plan to go to the mall. She wants to go with me to get some stuff." Magenta replied.

"Oh. What about you, Muffina?"

"Who's in it?"

"Peach, Daisy, Wolfe, and Imari. Although they're trying to find some others who can attend to. We girls just wanna get along better, right?"

"Oh, I don't know. It seems too crowded." Muffina sighed.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Lucette insisted.

...

Maybe Lucette wasn't persuasive enough.

...

"Okay..."

"YES!" Lucette squealed and hugged Muffina.

Meanwhile, Imari and Wolfe are chatting in their dorm, laying down on their beds. First day of school sure is tiring.

"First day of school and we're not sleeping in our own dorm." Imari chuckled.

"Yeah. At least we get a chance to know more about the other girls." Wolfe replied.

"Unless someone is going to spoil it of course. Why would that happen?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Imari shouted as loud as a church bell.

The door opened and it revealed to be two best friends, Sallie and Keirleah.

As soon as they were settled, Sallie asked, "What's up?"

"Nothin'. Wanna come with us later?" Wolfe asked the two.

"To what?" Keirleah asked.

"A sleepover a Peach's place!" Imari smiled.

"Sounds fun! I'll try to think about it. I'll let you gals know if we're coming!" Sallie said.

"Okay. That's settled then."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kal, Lenard, Yoshi, Toad, Iniabi, and Roy were in the gym, sitting in the floor and doing nothing.

"What to do..." Toad said.

Suddenly, Morton barged in.

"GUYS! WHO WANTS TO GO TO MUSHROOM ARENA FOR THE ALL-STARS SPORTS PROGRAM TONIGHT? THE SPORTS THEY'LL BE PLAYING ARE SOCCER, BASKETBALL, FOOTBALL, VOLLEYBALL, TENNIS, AND BADMINTON! KING DAD BOUGHT LIKE THIRTY TICKETS AND HE SAID I COULD INVITE SOME PEOPLE TO COME WITH US LATER!" Morton said and held up the tickets.

"AND WHY CAN'T THEY ADD IN A SPORT WHERE SOMEONE HAS TO TALK SO MUCH IN THE FRONT?! AND THE WINNER WILL GET A SEWER AND LOT!" Toad mocked him.

"They have tennis? I'm coming!" Iniabi piped up.

"I'm in!" Yoshi and Lenard said in unison.

"What about you, Roy?"

"What's the point with King Dad buying those tickets when I'm not even coming? Of course I'm in!"

"Count me out."

Everyone turned to Kal due to his response.

"Why not?" Morton asked.

"It doesn't have to do anything with computers." he answered.

"But Toadaloo Gadget is coming in as a guest. He _is_ the maker of ToadApps, right?"

"What about Bungaloo Gadget, his brother? The maker of the number one leading diaper brand?" Roy chimed in.

"Yeah... So?"

"You could get his autograph!"

"Who? Bungaloo Gadget?"

"No! Toadaloo Gadget!"

A big smile was plastered on Kal's face. "Really?"

"Yep!"

"I'm in!"

"WHOOOO LET'S CELEBRATE!" Toad screamed like an idiot.

"LET'S GET SOME MORE!" Morton screeched.

"YEAH!" Roy said, holding up a billion snacks.

"NOT SNACKS, ROY! PEOPLE!"

"WHO KNOWS HOW LONG WE'RE GONNA BE THERE?!"

Then they saw Antasma getting some soccer balls and basketballs and was about to exit the gym when...

"MR. ANT! MR. ANT!" Yoshi said.

Antasma ignored him and went out the gym.

"Maybe he ignored you because he thought you were talking to a real ant?" Roy chuckled nervously.

"Hehehe." Yoshi laughed awkwardly.

"You just embarrassed yourself in front of a teacher." Kal replied.

"We should follow him. And where is he taking those balls to anyways?" Toad said.

"Uh, maybe he's gonna burn them?" Iniabi said.

"Maybe he's gonna donate them." Lenard answered.

"Maybe he's gonna burn them and donate them." Kal said.

Suddenly, Mario and Wario entered the gym, fighting like mad. The others started to watch, either amusingly or in horror. They were fighting over a piece of paper. Mario took the paper and hid it, and Wario landed a punch on Mario. Mario then started pushing Wario to the side.

"Is this the main event?" Roy said.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Mario grunted.

"NO!" Wario huffed.

"Yoshi thinks they're fighting over a love letter." Yoshi said.

"Come on guys, let's just leave these two bozos and look for Mr. Antasma!" Morton replied.

"Why are you guys trying to look Mr. Antasma? It's not like he'll be joining us to the game anyway." Iniabi said.

Wario threw footballs which successfully hit Mario. Then he threw another one and Mario blocked it in which it resulted with Toad getting hit by it in the face.

"IN YOUR FACE, FROG!" Wario shrieked.

Roy laughed so hard that he started to roll on the floor.

"LOOK AT ME! I'M ROLLING LIKE AN ANIMAL!" Roy said and tears stream down from his eyes from laughter.

"You _are_ an animal." Lenard facepalmed.

After the chitter-chatter, the boys went outside and looked for Antasma when they bumped into Chip.

"Hey Chip! Wanna come to the Mushroom Arena tonight?" Toad asked.

"I already have a ticket." Chip answered.

"So that means yes. Any sign of Mr. Antasma?"

"Who wants to go back in the main event?" Roy asked.

"No one." They all answered.

"What's the main event?"

Suddenly, Mario and Wario went out of the gym pulling each other's heads off. Wario tried to land a punch on Mario but missed. Instead, Mario ducked down and his punch landed on Chip, which resulted in him getting punched in the nose.

"Ugh..." Chip groaned, who was now on the floor. Toad and Yoshi helped in breaking the fight by pulling Mario and Wario from behind. Kal filmed it so he could show it to a teacher, Lenard checked to see if Chip was okay, Iniabi tried to be the peacemaker, and Roy cheered by saying "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

* * *

Toadelynne, Richard, Moon, and Gabby were in the cafeteria with Birdo and Bowser Jr.

"Let's go outside." Bowser Jr. said.

"Yeah."

They went out.

"Let's go in that well." Birdo said. Everyone joined in and looked down the well.

"It looks deep." Gabby whispered.

"Yup." Moon agreed.

"And it looks-"

"Dark down there." Richard interrupted the professor's granddaughter.

"Yup." Moon agreed again.

A few moments later, they were all going down the well via a ladder in which Gabby accidentally let go of it, causing her to fall and bump into Richard, which he bumped into Toadelynne, and she bumped into Moon and so on so forth until all of them hit the ground.

"Dark down here." Birdo said.

"Yup." Bowser Jr. couldn't agree more.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What now?" Moon asked everyone. They were still stacked on top of each other.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING DOWN THERE?!"

They looked above from where they fell and saw Chip staring at them.

"WE FELL!" Moon said.

"WANNA COME AND FALL DOWN, TOO?!" Birdo mocked.

"NO WAY IN MUSHROOM LAND I AM GOING DOWN THERE!"

"Let's have a look around." Toadelynne suggested. Everyone agreed and followed her until they saw something that wouldn't believe they saw with their own eyes...

* * *

Pauline and Jojora were walking home to Pauline's house from school.

"And who are we meeting up with, anyway?" Jojora asked her red-clothed friend as they head onto Pauline's backyard.

"Trust me, you're going to love her. She's an old friend of mine from Mushroom Academy." Pauline then saw the person she was looking for and ran up to her. "Hey, Kirsten!"

"Hi! Long time no see, Pauline!" the girl known as Kirsten greeted Pauline in a French accent. She was an average-height girl with a skinny build, long straight blond hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. Her clothing consists of yellow crop top, blue overalls that were actually shorts towards the bottom, white socks, and yellow sneakers.

"So this is the girl you were talking about..." Jojora murmured.

"Hi!" Kirsten greeted, practically screaming in front of Jojora.

"Oh. Hey. Hi." Jojora said blankly.

There was a short moment of silence until Kirsten began to speak.

"So, what brings you gals here anyways?"

"Jojora and I are planning to spy some girls in a slumber party." Pauline answered.

 _How does she know about this?_

"Well, who exactly are we spying on?" Kirsten asked.

"Some schoolmates." Jojora answered before Pauline did.

"Wait, schoolmates? Oh, I forgot. Mom told me I'll be going to school tomorrow instead."

"I thought you were on your own."

"Nope. My mom found me."

"Ok."

* * *

A few yards away from the school, we see a short and skinny bow with a dark skin tone. He was wearing a blue muscle shirt with the letter E on it, blue shorts, and blue sneakers.

 _Wow, he must really love the color blue._

As he entered the school, he was greeted by Toadsworth.

"Manny! How come you were late, my boy?"

"Late?"

Maybe Gabby wasn't the only one who had this kind of problem.

"Yeah."

"School was today?"

"Yeah."

 _'Why did I even enrolled here? This assistant of the principal is a liar!_

"You alright, Mr. Diamond?"

"Please don't call me Mr. Diamond. I just want to go to my dorm."

"Very well. Follow me."

* * *

Kal, Lenard, Yoshi, Toad, Iniabi, and Roy were busy running around the school looking for Ant (AKA Antasma) and soon, Roy saw a Koopa with a greenish red shell and was wearing a small red shirt, tan pants, green shoes.

"Move aside, Liam!" Roy said.

"Dude! I just got here!" said the Koopa known as Liam.

Roy came into a halt right in front of Liam.

"Wassup, Liam?" Kal greeted.

"Just chillin' out, Kal." Liam replied.

"Wait, how come I haven't seen you till now?" Lenard asked.

"Maybe he was in the restroom this whole time." Iniabi whispered to Lenard which made him giggle but not too obvious enough for Liam to notice it.

"I was in the restroom the whole time." Liam answered.

Toad raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"HAHAHAHA! YOSHI BETTER TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT TOAD'S REACTION!" Yoshi cackled.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Liam asked Toad.

"Nope."

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY TAKING SO LONG?!" Elliot screamed.

He, Wesley, Bridget, Fushia, Jason, Gary, Petey, and Shroob were on Mushroom Mall. They were waiting for Magenta and Mazora.

"Maybe they were just late." Wesley assured.

 _RIIIIIING! RIIIIIING!_

"What was that?" Fushia asked.

"It's a phone. What does it sounded like to you, a phony?" Petey practically mocked Fushia.

"I'm not a phony!" Fushia fought back.

"SHUT UP, I NEED TO ANSWER THIS PHONE CALL!" Bridget said and answered the phone which revealed to be Mazora. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Bridge. Magenta's not responding to my text. Should I leave without her?"_

"Just wait for her, maybe she's still in her dorm."

 _"Okay. See you then."_

They hung up.

"HOLY COW!"

"WHAT IS IT, SHROOB?" Jason asked Shroob as if he was on a certain situation.

"IT'S MY LITTLE PONY!"

"My Little Phony?"

"You poop, I said 'My Little Pony!' AND MAN RAINBOW DASH LOOKS SO CUTE!"

"I think it's supposed to be-"

 _WHUMP!_

Gary was now lying on the floor.

"The hell?!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Maybe he was just pushed by someone." Petey assumed.

"Sorry!" Xylnn apologized and ran off.

"It was Xylnn, alright." Lance said from behind and helped Gary up.

"Where did you come from?"

"I was with Samuel." Lance said, in which Samuel waved from behind him.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 _Thud._

Donut frosting now covered the floor.

"LEMMY!" Bowser shouted. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"KING DAD, WORKING IN KOOPNUTS IS JUST SO HARD!" Lemmy wailed.

"SHADDUP, HIP-STER! WE'VE GOT THOUZANDS OV CUZZTOMERS WAITING!" Ludwig yelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIP A HIPSTER!" Iggy fought, in order to defend his favorite sibling.

"THEN GET TO BUZZINEZZ, AND 'HOP' TO IT!" Ludwig yelled again with a slight giggle. "Hehehe... Hop..."

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Larry shouted from the other side of the counter.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, LARRY THE LOBSTER?!" Wendy shrieked.

"I'm not-"

"Just say it." Wendy demanded.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"I forgot."

 _ **"UGH!"**_

* * *

 _ **Class Arrangement (You guys can refer to this if you forgot which class is which)**_

 _ **Note: The characters in parenthesis near the section name is their homeroom teacher**_

 _ **Poltergust (E. Gadd):**_ _Mario, Pauline, Oogtar, Kooper, Shy Guy, Ice Bro, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Black Yoshi, Diddy, R.O.B., Cheep Cheep, Magenta (OC), Moon (OC), Keirleah (OC), Lance (OC)_

 _ **Propeller (Candy Kong):**_ _Luigi, Yoshi, Boshi, Koops, Fly Guy, Bullet Bill, Morton, Bob-omb, Light Blue Yoshi, Dixie, Luma, Peepa, Wesley (OC), Muffina (OC), Iniabi (OC), Gabby (OC)_

 _ **Banana (Donkey Kong):**_ _Wario, Toad, Goomba, Paratroopa, Boo, Dry Bones, Roy, Bombette, Tiny, Pink Yoshi, Kylie Koopa, Samuel (OC), Lucette (OC), Fushia (OC), Liam (OC)_

 _ **Spiny Shell (Kammy):**_ _Waluigi, Toadette, Goombario, Parakarry, Monty Mole, Pink Gold Peach, Larry, Watt, Yellow Yoshi, Swoop, Vivian, Richard (OC), Wolfe (OC), Sallie (OC), Kirsten (OC)_

 _ **Boomerang (Antasma):**_ _Peach, Toadbert, Goombella, Lakitu, Spike, Metal Mario, Lemmy, Luvbi, White Yoshi, Whomp, Jojora, Toadelynne (OC), Lenard (OC), Bridget (OC), Kal (OC), Manny (OC)_

 _ **Lightning (Dry Bowser):**_ _Daisy, Toadiko, Paragoomba, Lakilulu, Hammer Bro, Starlow, Iggy, Sushie, Shroob, Thwomp, Mimi, Chip (OC), Mazora (OC), Imari (OC), Loraline (OC)_

 ** _Poison Mushroom (Fawful):_** _Rosalina, Birdo, Koopa, Lakilester (Will appear in later chapters), Fire Bro, Dreambert, Ludwig, Red Yoshi, Petey Piranha, Blooper, Dimentio, Gary (OC), Elliot (OC), Xylnn (OC), Jason (OC)_

 **This might be up at the bottom of every chapter for references. Also not all characters will appear in all chapters.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 ***Characters In The Main Roster***

 **JustTheClassicalGirl - Magenta Velvet, Toadelynne Mush, Lucette Quetzal & Alina/Muffina Verdue**

 **GoldenKnight8 - Lenard Diddley, Richard Troopa, Samuel Shye & Gary Royals**

 **TheDisneyFan365 - Moon Benson, Xylnn Loud, Iniabi Willows & Fushia Squid**

 **NeoWolfe - Silvia/Wolfe Hane & Imari Hanzou**

 **MarioTale1995 - Keirleah Rossi, Sallie Wallison & Kal Hearthy**

 **I'mNotTheRoyalGirl - Mazora Mikos, Bridget Dillans, Wesley & Elliot Toshiyuki**

 **Chip - Chip Yoshi**

 **Avie-x - Loraline Lenox**

 **SuperWolfieStar - Jason Norbert**

 **ThatSmashBrosFan - Landence/Lance Anderson & Kirsten Laverre**

 **Miss Mario - Gabby Gadd**

 **theawesomedragonhunter - William/Liam Grayson**

 **The Fat Albert - Emmanuel/Manny Diamond**

 ** _*Extra and Special Characters will continue to show up later in this disclaimer on the future chapters_**

 **...And the rest belongs to Nintendo.**

 **JTCG: So how'd you like the chapter? Was it-**

 **GK8: Don't go with that part again.**

 **JTCG: Ok...**

 **GK8: Bye!**


	6. Sleepover, Fight, & Game Night! (Part 2)

_**Previously on: Sleepover, Fight, and Game Night!**_

 _After a somewhat wacky first day of school, the gang decided that it's time to get to know each other better. So for that, some of the boys decided to go on an All-Sports program on the evening while some of the girls decided to go on a sleepover at Peach's castle. Some new students, on the negative side, didn't know that the first day was today due to Toadsworth's 'lying' and more friendships good and bad start to happen. And what could be more different? Some students are also trying to solve a mystery that they found beneath the school, through a well. And what did they find? Let's find out on the second part of SFGN!_

* * *

 **JTCG: Hello everyone! I'm *formerly* JustTheClassicalGirl but I'm *now* Candela Monsoon!**

 **GK8: And I'm still GoldenKnight8... Heh... We do apologize for the supercalafragalisticespialidocious wait. But here we are now are Part 2 of SFGN.**

 **JTCG: Before we start, we'd like to thank The Imprisoned of Hell for submitting their 3 OCs! They'll appear on this chapter so I think I should stop staying heads up. Also thanks to Lucent Shadow for contributing ideas for the story in the forum!**

 **Lastly, I've made a new TEV poll (with a lot of choices). And thanks to the 14 people who voted on the Favorite Section poll! It will be up again sometime for those who didn't get to vote. The new poll in my profile is about... oh just wait and see it for yourself. XD**

 **...Though I have to admit that I'm doing this while reviewing for my science quiz so I apologize if the chapter's choppy.**

 **GK8: Also I- I mean _we_ have an announcement to make...**

 _ **LAST CALL FOR OCS! SYOC WILL CLOSE ON THE NEXT UPDATE (When**_ _Chapter 7: Sleepover, Fight, and Game Night Part 3_ _ **is up)**_

 _ **So if you still have an OC that you want to send to the story, now's the time! Those who haven't reached the maximum of 4 OCs can still send, as long as they're not a Mary-Sue or a Gary-Stu.**_

 **...With the announcement done, let's get started!**

* * *

 _Team Evershade Valley_

 _The First Team In The Valley_

 _Chapter 6: Sleepover, Fight, Game Night! (Part 2)_

 _September 1, Monday, 6:35 PM, Well_

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MAMA IS THAT!" Birdo screeched.

"I don't know! Whatever that is, it looks like…"

Gabby paused and soon everyone looked around with smiles on their faces.

"TREASURE!"

"THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE!" Bowser Jr sang.

…

"Hidden under the school? No way!" Richard said.

"Yes way!" Toadelynne yelled back.

"Let's have a peek on them!" Moon suggested.

The gang opened some of the treasure chests.

"It's gold!" Richard squealed as he opened up a chest.

"It's jewels!" Moon said as soon as he opened up another one.

Bowser Jr decided to open a treasure chest too.

"It's..."

He opened the chest.

"...a person."

A lunarian jumped out of the chest. He was a human-looking alien (according to Bowser Jr's thoughts since he _kinda_ looked different from the other humans) and had pale skin, shaggy white hair, and blue eyes that were glowing in the dark. He wore a white, high-collared robe with a black sash over a pale green sash, both tied at the right shoulder. Behind his robes were a crescent moon emblem and he also wore black fingerless gloves, long black pants, and black sandals.

"...H-Hi. I-I'm Aldia." Aldia said softly.

"Nice name. Where'd you come from?" Richard asked.

"My mom sent me here from the moon but I ended up in this chest." Aldia explained.

"Hey! My name's Moon!" Moon interjected but Bowser Jr. stopped him.

"So, how long have you been in there?" Toadelynne asked.

"I a-arrived about 6:33 PM and 5 s-seconds." Aldia answered.

"Okay."

"Hey, why don't we all find a way to get outta here?" Birdo suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Gabby agreed.

As soon as they settled this agreement, the group began walking around in search for an alternate path. They soon came across a dark room.

"...Where are we?" Bowser Jr asked, a little worried.

Soon, there is a hissing sound.

"I'm guessing we're in that hydro room or whatever." Toadelynne answered.

* * *

 _7:00 PM, Peach's Palace_

"Welcome, everyone to my castle!" Peach exclaimed as the other girls went in.

"Woah... Nice place!" Wolfe exclaimed.

"Yeah. I agree." Imari nodded.

"So what do you gals want to do?" Peach asked them. "I'll show you my room."

"Yes please!" Muffina said in excitement.

"Let's go!"

They walked around the castle for a few minutes. Once they've reached the second floor, Peach opened up a pink door which of course led to her bedroom.

"It's all pink!" Daisy said and looked at a pink teddy bear. "Hey is this the teddy bear you brought in on my sleepover?"

"I think so." Peach answered.

Little they know that Pauline, Jojora, and Kirsten were peeking from one of the windows...

* * *

 _7:30 PM, Mushroom Arena_

"OH MY GOD IT'S TOADALOO GADGET!" Kal squealed as he tried to go to the backstage in which Toadaloo went in but failed.

"Do you have a backstage pass sir?"

"Nope." Kal shooked his head sadly.

"You are not allowed to go in sir."

"I know okay!"

Meanwhile Toad and Yoshi were talking in the background.

"Man, I mean can Kal get his autograph later? The game's about to start!" Toad said.

"Yoshi agree!" Yoshi responded.

After a few minutes, Morton, Roy, and Iniabi arrived with some snacks in hand.

"Where'd you buy those?" Toad asked.

"Oh we bought them at that convenient store over there." Iniabi answered and pointed to a convenient store with a lot of customers.

Liam, Lenard, and Chip exited out of the bathroom and reunited with the others.

"The restroom line was long." Lenard complained.

"That's because that was the line for the hand dryer you blind boo!" Chip yelled.

"Who you callin' blind boo?!" Lenard stomped.

"Now, now guys! Let's not be hasty!" Liam said and acted as the peacemaker in order to prevent the two from fighting.

Suddenly, someone caught Liam's attention and he went near him.

"Hey are you the guy I met during enrollment?" Liam asked.

"Um yes?" the boy said. He was a slender fair skinned boy with white hair and blue-grey eyes. There were also six bat-like demonic wings from his back which made him look like a demon. His attire consists of long red robes and a pair of black pants that are tucked into pair of brown boots. However, the pants and boots are pretty hard to see since they were covered from how long the robe is.

"Alrik Morningstar, right?" Liam said. "I think I didn't introduced myself properly that time. I'm Liam Grayson!"

"Okay. So you and your friends are watching the games today, huh?" Alrik asked.

"Yep! Oh, let me introduce you to them. Wanna come with us?"

"Okay."

After Liam introduced Alrik to his friends, they all agree to find a spot to sit in the arena.

* * *

 _7:35 PM, School, 4th floor_

Manny was busy arranging his stuff in his dorm room. Soon, there was a thud coming from the door.

"Who goes there?" Manny asked, frantically.

"Great. I have a roommate. I hope he's not a lunatic like that black dino in the lobby."

This person was an elder dragon. He was large and slightly muscular. He had black scales and a yellowish and pink underbelly, purple eyes and large wings. His body, neck, wings and tail are covered in rows of black quill-like spikes. On his head are two large horns resembling a bulls. He also has sharp claws and fangs.

 _ **"This is going to be a long night..."**_

* * *

 _ **Class Arrangement (You guys can refer to this if you forgot which class is which)**_

 _ **Note: The characters in parenthesis near the section name is their homeroom teacher**_

 _ **Poltergust (E. Gadd):**_ _Mario, Pauline, Oogtar, Kooper, Shy Guy, Ice Bro, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Black Yoshi, Diddy, R.O.B., Cheep Cheep, Magenta (OC), Moon (OC), Keirleah (OC), Lance (OC), Xandran (OC)_

 _ **Propeller (Candy Kong):**_ _Luigi, Yoshi, Boshi, Koops, Fly Guy, Bullet Bill, Morton, Bob-omb, Light Blue Yoshi, Dixie, Luma, Peepa, Wesley (OC), Muffina (OC), Iniabi (OC), Gabby (OC)_

 _ **Banana (Donkey Kong):**_ _Wario, Toad, Goomba, Paratroopa, Boo, Dry Bones, Roy, Bombette, Tiny, Pink Yoshi, Kylie Koopa, Samuel (OC), Lucette (OC), Fushia (OC), Liam (OC)_

 _ **Spiny Shell (Kammy):**_ _Waluigi, Toadette, Goombario, Parakarry, Monty Mole, Pink Gold Peach, Larry, Watt, Yellow Yoshi, Swoop, Vivian, Richard (OC), Wolfe (OC), Sallie (OC), Kirsten (OC)_

 _ **Boomerang (Antasma):**_ _Peach, Toadbert, Goombella, Lakitu, Spike, Metal Mario, Lemmy, Luvbi, White Yoshi, Whomp, Jojora, Toadelynne (OC), Lenard (OC), Bridget (OC), Kal (OC), Manny (OC)_

 _ **Lightning (Dry Bowser):**_ _Daisy, Toadiko, Paragoomba, Lakilulu, Hammer Bro, Starlow, Iggy, Sushie, Shroob, Thwomp, Mimi, Chip (OC), Mazora (OC), Imari (OC), Loraline (OC), Aldia (OC)_

 ** _Poison Mushroom (Fawful):_** _Rosalina, Birdo, Koopa, Lakilester (Will appear in later chapters), Fire Bro, Dreambert, Ludwig, Red Yoshi, Petey Piranha, Blooper, Dimentio, Gary (OC), Elliot (OC), Xylnn (OC), Jason (OC), Alrik (OC)_

 **This might be up at the bottom of every chapter for references. Also not all characters will appear in all chapters.**

* * *

 **CM: (I'll be CM from now on, m'kay?) Sorry for the really short chapter. This is just Part 2 of SFGN that's why it's short. If you didn't see your OC appear, they are set to appear the next chapter! I already started that out since school is almost out which is good so I can catch up on my stories and hopefully finish SKTMK before July.**

 **GK8: Remember, last call for OCs and we'll close SYOC on the update of Chapter 7.**

 **CM: Don't forget to vote on the poll!**

 **Both: Sayonara!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 ***Characters In The Main Roster***

 **Candela Monsoon- Magenta Velvet, Toadelynne Mush, Lucette Quetzal & Alina/Muffina Verdue**

 **GoldenKnight8 - Lenard Diddley, Richard Troopa, Samuel Shye & Gary Royals**

 **TheDisneyFan365 - Moon Benson, Xylnn Loud, Iniabi Willows & Fushia Squid**

 **NeoWolfe - Silvia/Wolfe Hane & Imari Hanzou**

 **Ariole195 - Keirleah Rossi, Sallie Wallison & Kal Hearthy**

 **I'mNotTheRoyalGirl - Mazora Mikos, Bridget Dillans, Wesley & Elliot Toshiyuki**

 **Chip - Chip Yoshi**

 **PlumPuff - Loraline Lenox**

 **SuperWolfieStar - Jason Norbert**

 **ThatSmashBrosFan - Landence/Lance Anderson & Kirsten Laverre**

 **Miss Mario - Gabby Gadd**

 **theawesomedragonhunter - William/Liam Grayson**

 **The Fat Albert - Emmanuel/Manny Diamond**

 **The Imprisoned of Hell - Aldia Asprot, Alrik Morningstar, & Xandran Drak**

 ** _*Extra and Special Characters will continue to show up later in this disclaimer on the future chapters_**

 **...And the rest belongs to Nintendo.**


	7. Announcement: June 12, 2018

**This is just a short note. It will be taken down immediately once its next chapter is up.**

 **I'm sorry guys this is not another chapter/episode. :(**

 **Why?**

 **It's June and now I'm gonna be dealing with some school shit. I'm in second year junior high school now and it will be tough. It's hard consistently staying as the top second student.**

 **But don't worry guys, I'm currently working on the next chapter of (insert title of whatever story you're reading here) and once that's done, this author's note will be gonzo.**

 **But still, I appreciate all the feedback, support and whatnot that you guys gave me!**

 **Again I'm super-dee-duper sorry but this note will be down and the chapter will be up before you know it!**

 **And I hope there won't be anyone saying about taking this down. -_-**

 **Bye!**


	8. Sleepover, Fight, & Game Night! (Part 3)

_**Previously on Sleepover, Fight, Game Night…**_

 _The boys were now at the arena to watch the All Sports Program. However, Kal was in distress and tries to find his idol, Toadaloo Gadget. With the girls, they were at Peach's castle for their sleepover but when Pauline and her gang decides to spy in, what will happen to them? Meanwhile, on the basement, the group finds Aldia in a chest hears a very ominous sound coming from the hydro room. Plus, lots of mania happened when even more friends and foes came in the school. Especially in another person's dorm room..._

 **Candela Monsoon: So finally, the hiatus is gone for this story at least. We did this on our first absent day. XD**

 **Obsidian Champion: Hello, people who are reading this seventh chapter of Team Evershade Valley! I'm *formerly* GoldenKnight8. I just changed my name.**

 **Candela Monsoon: Anyways, thanks to Sylve0n, ThatSmashBrosFan, nitrogaming999, and The Imprisoned of Hell for sending in another character!** _ **Those first four will all be appearing on this chapter.**_ **The others or, the** _ **next four**_ **who submitted a character, they will appear on** _ **next chapter**_ **. I was about to upload this when you guys submitted a character.**

 **Obsidian Champion: Didn't we mention that this story is gonna be a series? Well, if we did, Team Evershade Valley is the first installment of the Team Evershade Series. This story is planned to be having more than 150 chapters since there are a lot of ideas (PS: Thanks again to those who helped in the forum! Apologies since Candela here doesn't check on it a lot.)**

 **Candela Monsoon: Hey! Well, I don't even know how you got your account back again!**

 **Obsidian Champion: Enjoy! Disclaimer is at the bottom!**

 **Warning though, this chapter may hold some cursing from weird characters.**

 **Plus, it's a really short chapter today.**

 **PS: IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

 _Team Evershade Valley_

 _First Team In The Valley_

 _Chapter 7: Sleepover, Fight, Game Night! (Part 3)_

* * *

 _September 1, 8:03 PM, Mushroom Arena_

"And Stephen Koopa **[1]** falls to the ground, clutching his leg!" the announcer's voice can be heard in the arena.

"WHAT THE KOOPA!" Roy yelled. "C'mon Stephen! Get up! Do it for the Shocking Shells!"

Two referees began running to the middle of the basketball court and stopped where Stephen Koopa fell.

"1! 2! 3!" they yelled. "4! 5-"

"Oh for goodness sake!" the announcer yelled angrily. "This is basketball! Not wrestling!"

"Yeah, Stephen! OW!" Roy yelped as several popcorns landed on his lap. "MORTON!"

"Sorry!" Morton apologized. "I just bought some popcorn!"

"Whoo!" the audience cheered.

"The Marvelous Mushrooms gets a point for that dunk!" the announcer yelled again. "Nice work, LeBron Toad! **[2]** "

"MUSHROOMS! MUSHROOMS! MUSHROOMS!" the audience chanted. "MUSHROOMS! MUSHROOMS! MUSHROOMS!"

"Mushrooms!" yells a vendor from the stairs. "Come and get your fine, steamy mushrooms! And I cooked them well so come and get some!"

"That blasted Toad better kick his own ass or the Shells won't win!" Morton and Roy yelled in unison.

"When's the tennis game?" Iniabi asked. "It's getting boring now."

"Ooh!" Yoshi stood. "And Yoshi doesn't see Kal anymore!"

"I think he went to go get Toadaloo Gadget's autograph." Liam told them and ate some popcorn. "Who knows, he probably got a backstage pass by now."

"Yoshi go find him!" Yoshi got up and ran towards the exit as the crowd cheers.

"WHOO!"

"No!" Liam shouted. "YOSHAY!"

They both ran out of their seats.

"Should I follow them?" Toad asked the others.

"I dunno…" Lenard shrugged.

"THE SHELLS SCORE A POINT!" the announcer said.

"WHAT?!" Lenard stomped furiously. "STUPID MUSHROOMS! WHY DID THEY SCORE A POINT!"

Lenard then threw a pack of popcorn at the Mushrooms' coach's face.

"What in the name of old Toadstool?" he said.

"…"

"Dude, relax." Alrik told him. "The Shells won the point not the Mushrooms."

"Oh." Lenard shrunk back to his seat. "It would be so much better if I can see properly."

"Yep." Alrik nodded in agreement. "Maybe you should get some glasses."

"I don't know." Lenard said. "Right, Nitro?"

"Huh?" the person next to Lenard turned to them. "Oh, um, hey ;enard and Alrik."

"What's up?" Alrik asked.

"Nothing much." Niro shrugged. "Just here to watch the games."

The three continued to cheer for their favorite teams.

* * *

 _In the halls…_

"Toadaloo!" Kal sauntered around the halls in search of his idol. "Come out, come out, wherever you are! Oof!"

He tripped over a big foot.

Just like Yoshi and Oogtar.

The man who owned the foot picked up Kal by his shell.

"Are you the same Koopa that went to look for Mr. Gadget?" the man asked.

"Yup!" Kal grunted. "I _need_ his autograph!"

"Hm," the man rubbed his chin. "It sounded like you _want_ his autograph."

He dropped the poor koopa to the ground.

"Oof!" Kal grunted again. "That hurt you know!"

"Yea, I know!" the man said. "I feel it too!"

"But you're not a koopa!" the koopa protested.

"Yah, whatever…" the man said and left.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!" a familiar dinosaur roared. "HEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRTHYYYY!"

"That voice doesn't sound familiar." Kal shrugged.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOSHI WAAAAAAAAAAAANNAAAAAA LOOOOOOOK 4 U!"

"Ah, it's Yoshi." Kal got up but saw Liam.

"Dude, Yoshi's looking for you!" Liam told him. "He misses you."

* * *

 _Back at the arena…_

"F*CK YOU, LEBRON!" Antasma screamed at the top of his lungs. Turns out, he was with them this whole time with his four little batlings. (We made 'em up heeheheeheheehe)

"Daddy!" his batlings yelled. "Your language!"

"Zorry, butt!"

"Aww!" one of his batlings complained. They all looked like smaller versions of Antasma when he separates himself like what happened in the third chapter.

"Ztop complaining, Billy!" Antasma yelled.

One of the batlings, Billy, just sat in his chair looking all droopy-like.

"Okay daddy."

"So Samantha, did you buy the popcorn?" another batling asked his female counterpart who was sitting next to him.

"Yes, I did, Gerald!" the female batling known as Samantha nodded.

"SHH!" Antasma shushed them. "Why can't you all be quiet like Jerry?"

The fourth batling, Jerry, just sat in his chair in annoyance.

"Stupid Shells." muttered a person with long hair who sat next to Jerry.

"Hey lady. Can you be quiet?" Jerry asked accusingly.

"I'm not a girl!" the person shrieked. "I'm a guy named Gwyn Tempus!"

* * *

 _8:11 PM, Peach's Castle…_

The girls were in Peach's bedroom for their sleepover. They were all in their pjs.

"So Peach," Wolfe looked at the pink princess. "Who caught your eye in school?"

"Ew." Imari gagged. "Romance is disgusting!"

"Um," Peach vacillated for a moment. The princess wore a pink nightgown but she doesn't wear her crown. "I guess I like Mario."

"Oooooooh…" Daisy teased. She wore a nightgown similar to Peach's but it was orange. "I like his brother though…"

"Luigi?" Keirleah chimed in. "How cute!"

"Hey guys." Sallie popped up. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Great idea!" Lucette smiled. "I'll go first!"

"Alright, truth or dare?" Peach asked.

"Dare!" the purple princess squealed, acting like a daredevil. "I don't want to get all babyish like what my siblings called me."

Peach, Sallie, Keirleah, Muffina, Wolfe, Imari, and Daisy all huddled up.

"Good idea." Daisy muttered.

"You sure about that?" Wolfe asked.

"Yep!" Keirleah replied.

"I don't know about this…" Muffina murmured.

Peach took a deep breath before speaking up. "I'll be tickling you."

"Tickle?" Lucette gulped.

"Yep." Peach nodded. "If you don't get ticklish in twenty seconds, we'll keep going in our truth and dare game. But if you feel ticklish, we're still gonna keep going in our truth and dare game."

"B-but- Ah!" Lucette was startled as Peach began tickling her side. "S-stop!"

"Hahahaha!" Imari laughed. "Hey, I'll help!"

"Im- ah, great bears." Wolfe sighed.

"Gah!" Lucette laughed and was as red as a tomato when Imari began tickling her back. "P-please, Peach! Ah, aah, ahahaha!"

"This is shit." Keirleah muttered.

"I know, right?" Sallie piped up. "Wait, what did you say?"

Meanwhile, in the woods near Peach's castle, Pauline, Jojora, and Kirsten were sitting on a branch.

"So," Pauline got out her phone. "How's your sister, Kirsten?"

"She's fine." Kirsten answered. "And there she is."

"Who?" Jojora perked up. "Hi Faith!"

A Swiss girl approached them and waved plainly.

"Hello." Faith said. "So what're you guys up to?"

"Spying on them." Pauline answered as she pointed to the group of girls in Peach's castle. "Yeah. We're about to- AUGH!"

The branch where Jojora, Pauline, and Kirsten were sitting on, snapped and broke. The three of them all fell on top of Faith; with Jojora landing on her lower limbs, Pauline landing right on her head and Kirsten landing on her back.

"Ah, shit!" Faith cursed. "Get off of me, Kirsten!"

"I know! Just wait!" Kirsten yelled as she rolled over to the side. "Ouch! What's the big idea, Pauline!"

"Sorry." Pauline apologized as she got up from Kirsten's bottom.

The four girls go up.

"What do we do now?" they all asked in unison.

* * *

 _8:18 PM, Evershade Academy Basement…_

The gang was running away from some unknown shadow.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Moon shook his head. "Just run!"

"Guys wait!" Toadelynne yelled which made the group ran into a halt. "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"The way we came from, duh!" Richard snapped.

Gabby and Birdo looked around as well but it seems as if there was no way out of the basement.

"Ugh!" Birdo said. "Wer da fak r ees da eksit?!" **[3]**

"Hey where'd you learn to speak like that?!" Gabby raised an eyebrow.

"Fram anader persen's stori!" Birdo shouted randomly.

"Uhh w-what's t-that?" Aldia stammered and pointed at a trapdoor above them.

"That could be our way out!" Gabby had an idea. "Who has a rope?"

"Um…" everyone murmured.

"We're doomed." Bowser Jr sat down but saw a ladder on the side. "Hey a ladder!"

"Let's use that!" Toadelynne beamed.

Moon grabbed the ladder and aligned it with the trapdoor which was near the wall. "What are you guys waiting for?"

The group all lined up for the ladder.

"Aill go perst." Birdo said and began climbing up the ladder but failed miserably as the ladder made its way to the ground with a loud thud.

"F*ck." Richard muttered. "Why don't I go first instead?"

He placed the ladder right back up and began climbing. To their delight, he opened the trapdoor successfully.

"Yes!" Gabby shouted. "My turn!"

The girl made her way up as well. "Junior, come on!"

"Uhhh, I always have a tough time climbing up on ladders." Bowser Jr whimpered.

"Aw, come on!" Toadelynne said. "It's not that bad!"

The rest urged him to climb the ladder and he did it successfully.

"Yor tern boy." Birdo smirked and motioned Aldia to climb up the ladder. Toadelynne then followed him.

"Let's leave Birdo alone!" Moon said.

"Yeah!" Junior rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Suddenly, some footsteps can be heard in the basement. Birdo shivered in fear.

"PLEZ!" Birdo cowered.

"Fine." The rest rolled their eyeballs and helped the gender confused dinosaur.

Once they were all up, they took a look at their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Moon asked everyone.

"According to my imagination," Gabby informed them. "We're on the fountain."

"On the fountain?" Bowser Junior raised an eyebrow. "How come there's no water?"

"Madame Honey Queen probably turned it off, that's for sure." Toadelynne mentioned.

"S-shouldn't we g-go a-and tell it t-to them?" Aldia asked.

"Great idea." They all nodded.

 _8:24 PM Evershade Mall…_

Another gang was on the mall.

"Whoops." Jason said as he accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry sir, wait… Is that you, Destery?"

"Yup." The boy who he bumped nodded.

"Nice." The Mexican boy nodded. "Are you going to Evershade Academy?"

"I just came there." Destery told him. "You didn't see me?"

"Nope." Jason shook his head. "Hey, Loraline!"

He waved at the female avian but she just scoffed in response.

"Psh. Like I care."

"Um, sorry?"

"Ha." Xylnn deadpanned on the background. "Whoops."

All the clothes that Xylnn was holding fell on the ground.

"Xylnn!" Mazora frowned. "What happened to you?"

"I just saw a funny moment." She deadpanned again.

"You don't look like you're laughing so it's probably…" Mazora shrugged. "…not… funny…?"

"Yeah, sure thing, Dealena." Xylnn said. "I thought Bridget and the Toshiyukis were with you…?"

"They went to go try on some outfits."

"OH MY STAR SPIRITS!" someone screamed.

Destery, Loraline, Jason, Mazora, and Xylnn all looked to the person who was the source of the noise.

"IT'S MY LITTLE PONY!" both Shroob and Fushia shouted in unison as three mascots of the ponies entered the mall.

"I didn't know Shroob was so obsessed with My Little Pony." Loraline chuckled.

"Yeah, but why Fushia though?" the other three, excluding Destery, asked.

"Who's Fushia?" he asked.

* * *

 _In the dressing rooms of the Evershade Mall…_

"How do I look?" Bridget asked the two Japanese brothers as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look great." Wesley smiled.

"Yeahh…" Elliot sighed dreamily until Wesley gave him a smack on the shoulder. "Ey, what gives?"

"Hahaha!" Bridget laughed in amusement. "Hey, did Gary fell off the chair again?"

The three looked at the Goomba who was on the floor flat on his face.

* * *

"Help…" Gary said as his voice was muffled.

 _8:30 PM, Evershade Academy 4_ _th_ _floor…_

Meanwhile, again, two roommates, Manny and Xandran, were having a pillow fight.

"Yeah, and people that don't scream macho like me have to get out!" Manny yelled as he threw a pillow at Xandran but the dragon dodged it.

It seems as if the two were arguing about something.

"Yeah, why are you even called Manny anyway?" Xandran asked. "It's not like you're a famous boxer or something!"

"Yeah, and why are you even called Drak anyway?" Manny asked back. "It's not like you're a famous dragon or something."

…

"Yeah and why do we keep starting our quotes with the word 'yeah'?" the two asked together.

* * *

 _9:00 PM, Koopnuts_

"And so, I saw them in the well and poof! They're gone!" Chip finished a story.

Koopnuts was already about to close at this time, as the Koopalings and some of the employees helped on cleaning. Some of the Evershaders were helping with the cleaning as well

"They must've went down to investigate something." Magenta told him.

"Yeah." Samuel nodded in agreement. "I mean, who knows, there could be a huge monster down there or something."

"There's a-" Lemmy began.

"-monster at the-" Iggy continued.

"-school?" the two finished.

"You know vhat," Ludwig came in the scene after sweeping the floor near the countertops. "You two need to ztop talking like zhat. You two sounded like kindergarden."

"Yup." Lance nodded in agreement. "Wait you spelled kindergarten wrong!"

" _ **AWWWWW!"**_

* * *

 _ **That concludes our first day of school? What more with the rest?**_

 _ ***Insert class arrangement here**_

 **1 – Parody of Stephen Curry**

 **2 – Parody of LeBron James**

 **3 – I got the idea of making Birdo speak like that while I was reading another Mario story. I think it's in my favorites so go check it out while you guys have the time!**

 **Candela: Here's the important note: You guys need to tell us if you'd like your OC(s) to appear on the following stories: (These will also be up on my profile, and possibly on Obsidian Champion's profile)**

 _ **-TEAM EVERSHADE MAIN SERIES-**_

 **1\. Team Evershade Valley: Take Two – 6** **th** **Grade (2015 – present)**

 **2\. Team Evershade Middle – 7** **th** **Grade**

 **3\. Team Evershade Academy – 8** **th** **Grade**

 **4\. Team Evershade High – 9** **th** **Grade**

 **5\. Team Evershade City – 10** **th** **Grade**

 **6\. Team Evershade Juniors – 11** **th** **Grade**

 **7\. Team Evershade For Life – 12** **th** **Grade – Final(?)**

 **(You can only have up to 4 characters in each of the stories. If you already have four characters in one and you want a new to appear, one of your OCs must be removed but you can make them come back in the next stories. However you can have your OCs appear on all of them if you'd like)**

 _ **-TEAM EVERSHADE SPIN-OFFS-**_

 _ ***revolves on all characters**_

 **1\. Ask The Evershade Academy School Staff! – Release: TBA (Team Evershade main series 1-3)**

 **-** _ **revolves on school staff only**_

 **2\. *Team Evershade Valley: Cures & Curses – Release: Once TEV: Take Two is complete (possibly part of the main series)**

 **3\. *Team Evershade Middle: Seven Foes on Seventh Grade – Release: Once TEM is complete (possibly part of the main series)**

 **4\. *Team Evershade Academy: Treacherous Obliteration – Release: Once TEA is complete (possibly part of the main series)**

 **5\. *Team Evershade High: The Doomed Escape – Release: Once TEH is complete (possibly part of the main series)**

 **6\. *Team Evershade City: Timeless Tower – Release: Once TEC is complete (possibly part of the main series)**

 **7\. *Team Evershade Juniors: Galactic Odyssey – Release: Once TEJ is complete (possibly part of the main series)**

 **8\. *Team Evershade For Life: The Final Conspiracy – Release: Once TEFL is complete (possibly part of the main series)**

 **Champion: You can PM us or tell us at the forum for that. Thing is, Candela here is really lazy to check out the fo- Never mind!**

 _ **-OCs so far-**_

 **PS: SYOC is now closed. I think we've already received enough. Thanks to those who submitted!**

 **PPS: Those four new OCs that I've got, I'll be placing them on the next chapter. Why? I finished the chapter until I got them. Don't worry though! You won't have to wait for Chapter 8for too long… (hopefully)**

 **Candela Monsoon –** _ **Magenta Velvet**_ **,** _ **Toadelynne Mush,**_ _ **Lucette Quetzal,**_ _ **Muffina Verdue**_

 **Obsidian Champion –** _ **Lenard Diddley**_ **,** _ **Richard Troopa**_ **,** _ **Samuel Shye,**_ _ **Gary Royals**_

 **TheDisneyFan365 –** _ **Moon Benson,**_ _ **Xylnn Loud,**_ _ **Iniabi Willows,**_ _ **Fushia Squid**_

 **NeoWolfe –** _ **Wolfe Hane,**_ _ **Imari Hanzou**_

 **Sylve0n –** _ **Loraline Lenox,**_ _ **Destery Azure**_

 **Ariole195 –** _ **Keirleah Rossi,**_ _ **Sallie Wallison,**_ _ **Kal Hearthy**_

 **The Imprisoned of Hell –** _ **Aldia Asprot**_ **,** _ **Alrik Morningstar**_ **,** _ **Xandran Drak,**_ _ **Gwyn Tempus**_

 **ThatSmashBrosFan** _ **– Lance Anderson,**_ _ **Kirsten Laverre, Faith Laverre**_

 **Chip –** _ **Chip Yoshi**_

 **I'mNotTheRoyalGirl –** _ **Mazora Dealena Mikos**_ **,** _ **Bridget Dillans, Wesley Toshiyuki, Elliot Toshiyuki**_

 **SuperWolfieStar** _ **– Jason Norbert**_

 **Miss Mario –** _ **Gabby Gadd**_

 **The Fat Albert –** _ **Manny Diamond**_

 **Warrior1001 –** _ **Liam Grayson**_

 **nitrogaming999 –** _ **Nitro Pontzer**_

 **OCs that will appear next chapter:**

 **magicalnarwal – Cindy Pop**

 **99013864** – **Heather Salem**

 **teletubbielover37 – Vixen van Tussie**

 **memebigboy038 – Betty Macabre**

 **(I get this feeling that all four of these users are all one person; judging by how they submitted their character. But who cares, they're in anyway.)**


	9. Preview: Activity Ability (Part 1)

_**Recap from Chapter 7: Sleepover, Fight, Game Night (Part 3)…**_

 _The first day ended but not what it was supposed to be. In the end of the boys' game night, they weren't that satisfied since their opposing team won. In Peach's castle, the girls never found out that now four gossipers tried to spy on them. With the gang in the basement, they've successfully escaped from an unknown creature hidden in their location. Some of the other gangs head onto the mall and some certain roommates kept on fighting like there's no tomorrow. Now let's get ready for the second day of school: Activity Day!_

* * *

 **Candela: Hello, people of the world!**

 **Champion: We'd like to thank memeboy038, teletubbielover, magicalnarwal, and 99050674 for sending in some OCs! They'll appear in the full chapter! We don't want to keep you guys waiting so we had to post a preview.**

 **Candela: I still think they were submitted by the same person, judging by their forms, but still, I accepted them, no problem.**

 **Champion: Enjoy this PREVIEW of the next miniarc, Activity Day. Also, apologies that we didn't put the class arrangement last chapter. Candela here just really wants to get it up-**

 **Candela: EnJoY!**

* * *

 _Team Evershade Valley_

 _First Team In the Valley: Activity Day_

 _Chapter 8: Activity Ability (Part 1)_

 ** _PREVIEW:_**

* * *

 _September 2, 5:00 AM, Mario & Luigi's House_

Mario woke up…

"Hey, Mario!" Luigi yelled.

"It's-a me, Luigi!" Mario said. "Wait, what?"

"You're sleeping on my lap!" Luigi snapped.

Aww…

"Guess what day it is, Mario?" Luigi suddenly beamed. "It's Ability Day!"

"Wait." Mario sat up from his brother's lap. "You want me to guess what day it is, yet you said the answer."

"Be quiet!" Luigi scolded. "It's Activity Day! Not Ability Day! Stupid typo of the authors!"

"Grr…"

"Bad news Mario. There's no pasta." Luigi told him.

"Aww…" Mario whined. "What's the food?"

"Let's see…" Luigi got up and ran to the dining room. "There's egg, bacon, nuggets, aaaaaaaand…"

"Another egg?" Mario rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"GREEN PEAS!"

The background sound of kids cheering can be heard.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"AWWW SHUT UP!" Mario roared. "I HATE THOSE PEANUT-BUTTER TASTING GREEN THINGS! PEANUT BUTTER IS WAY BETTER THAN THOSE GREEN THINGS!"

"Ey, Mario." Luigi ran to him like the Flash and patted his back. "Don't be a baloney. There's still some milk!"

He ran again and poured milk into a bowl that was as big as Bowser's shell.

"Hey, the milk's gone!" Luigi scold.

"That's because you poured it all up, genius!" Mario snatched the (enormous) bowl from Luigi's hands and poured it all back in the (gigantic) jug.

"Oh, here's our cups!" Luigi said as he opened a cupboard and there stood a green cup and a pink cup.

"I get the freaking pink one?!" Mario grew mad again. "Where's my favorite red one?!"

Luigi pointed at Mario's favorite cup where it stood in the middle of the sink on top of several dishes, as if it was the king of the dirty dishes.

A choir plays in the background.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

No just kidding.

"Then why didn't Mama Mia used her pink cup?"

"Because she was in a hurry." Luigi answered. "And she only ate a bacon sandwich."

"Awww!" Mario stomped. "And why did she used my cup?!"

"C'mon Mario, don't make this scene so slow!" Luigi pouted. "We've got more Evershaders to talk about! Plus, it's either you'll drink from the pink cup or you drink from the bowl or you wash your red cup."

"I'M NOT WASHING THE DISHES!" Mario crossed his arms foully as if the universe was a servant to him. "What happened to our sexy dishwasher?!"

"Did you know the time when we were all gone and at the grocery store, some random thief went in like Sonic the Hedgehog and practically killed all our appliances like Pac-Woman?"

?!

"And they're still broken?"

"Yeah." The green bro nodded. "Hey, we should eat while it's still early. I mean, wouldn't the readers get mad when it keeps showing us as the first scene?"

Mario hesitantly sat on the dining room, across from his brother, and grabbed a bacon and started munching on it while staring intently at a candle in front of him. "Is it just me or are we trying to have a romantic breakfast?"

The two brothers stared at the candle. Afterwards, Luigi blew it but the flame turned blue. Mario blew after him and it turned black. Finally, they tried blowing on it at the same time and the flame turned green.

"What's up with this candle?!" Mario frowned and grabbed the candle. He plunged it to the sink filled with water but it never worn out. He then thrusted it to the wall but it never worn out either. Finally, he gave up and placed it back on the table with Luigi's eyes wide open.

 _SHABAM!_

The freaking door opened. Luigi went to see who was at the door while Mario resumed on sabotaging the candle. When he reached the door, he found Yoshi grinning.

"Hey, Yoshi!" Luigi greeted. "What brings you in here today?"

"Ooh…" Yoshi murmured. "Yoshi go… um…"

He scratched his head.

"C'mon, Yoshi." Luigi urged. "Spit it out."

"Yoshi want to go… borrow some food!" he squealed. "Yes! Borrow some food!"

 _IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? I mean you just simply CAN'T borrow food since if you EAT it, it's GONE and DIGESTED in your body FOR-EVUH!~_

Luigi was stunned by this statement.

"How do you _borrow_ food?"

"Easy!" Yoshi grinned happily and went to the dinner table where Mario was busy sabotaging the candle.

...And practically made an 'upcoming mess on the table.'

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **Candela: Anyways, hipe you enjoyed our little preview of the Mario Bros and Yoshi. The actual full length chapter will pick up from where we left off from here.**

 **Champion: *Class arrangement not posted in this chapter since this is just a short preview.**

 **Both: See ya soon!**


	10. Note: March 16, 2019

**Hey everyone! Candela here wih a short note.**

 **I won't be updating anything for the rest of this month and the first week of April. Why? I was bombarded with school work and projects and performances and all that jazz. But don't worry though, I'll still be roaming around fics and reviewing and I can still respond to PMs. Hopefully I'll get a chapter up in Mid-April for Total Drama: Musical Impact and Everlume Academy. For the rest of my stories, I don't knw exactly when they'll be updated since I honestly haven't started yet. But I'll try to update soon.**

 **Thank you guys for being patient! I'll be taking down this note once everything's all done.**


End file.
